The Blue Flame
by butterflyrebel2224
Summary: The Blue Flame of Erudite is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews and an Erudite transfer from Dauntless. Juliana wants nothing to do with her mother and changes everything about herself to become Dauntless. Even her name, as she is pulled from the net she becomes McKaven Blaine her father's daughter. Eric and OC pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Flame of Erudite is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews and an Erudite transfer from Dauntless. Juliana wants nothing to do with her mother and changes everything about herself to become Dauntless. Even her name, as she is pulled from the net she becomes McKaven Blaine her father's daughter. Four years after Tris's initiation. The war was stopped before it could start but Jeanine still wants the Divergence dead.

* * *

"Eric," shouts a voice from below.

"What is it, Four." Eric calls down in an annoyed voice.

"Max wants to see you." Four calls up.

Eric narrows his eyes as he watches the other man from his living room balcony. On days like today he hates that he accepted the leadership role nearly six years ago. "You may go now messenger boy."

"Fuck you, Eric." Four barks out.

"You're not my type." Eric walks back into his apartment before Four can respond.

"You asked for me?" Eric asks as he takes a seat across the desk from the oldest leader of the dauntless.

"Yes, the initiates come tomorrow. I want you to oversee the training. Help the four trainers again this year." Max replies.

"That's what I thought. Part of my job now isn't it?" Eric asks with lack of emotion.

"That's right." Max replies as Eric curses. "Fifth year in a roll. It was bound to stick."

"Yeah. Has the results come in from the testing as of how many to expect?" Eric asks as he slumps into the chair.

"Quite a few this year. 14 returns and 12 transfers had the dauntless result." Max answers the younger man.

"26 this year? That is the most we've had since I've been here. Have we heard what factions?" he asks as he spins the stud in his bottom lip.

"Just a rumor about one." Max replies with a smirk.

"Well out with it man." Eric questions when he sees the spark of mischief in the other man's eyes.

"It is said that one of the transfers is none other than Jeanine Matthews's daughter, Juliana. Did you meet her while you where still in Erudite?" Max asks with real interest.

"Not really. I saw her with her mother but she was still just a child when I left. All I can remember is a small girl with reddish blond hair and these weird grey eyes." Eric says as he pictures the girl that was ten at the time. "She came that year when I choose."

"She comes every year. She sits with her mother and just watches. She never says a thing to anyone, she just sits there all straight with her head up." Max comments

"If she does transfer to dauntless than this shall be a very interesting year." Eric says with a smirk as he goes to leave.

* * *

"Juliana," my mother calls from behind me. I turn to see her with her assistant Stella Allens. They nearly match in their blue and white Erudite clothing.

"Yes, mother?" I ask as I walk over to them next to my mother's town car.

"What was your result, Juliana?" my mother asks with her watery eyes as we slide into the car.

"I cannot say." I tell her with all honesty. For one it is against the rules and secondly if I told the real truth my mother would kill me. I am divergent. Natalie Prior warned me of my mother's hatred. I have already known from growing up in the same apartment as her. She was the one that murdered my father when I was six. My mother said it was a heart attack but I was there I saw it happen.

*Flash Back*

_"Alec...I know what you are." My mother said to my father as they walk into the apartment from a late night at the labs._

_ I was in the kitchen so I pecked around the wall to see my mother's back and my father's startling silver eyes. They widen slightly as he sees me and he mouths the words, 'stay quiet.' I was scared but I did as my father asked and I stayed quiet._

_ "What is it that you are talking of Jeanine?" My father asks as he looks over to her as she hangs up her jacket in the closet next to the liquor cabinet by the door._

_ "You are divergent, Alec." My mother says coldly. I cannot believe that she accused him of such a terrible thing. For the last few months my mother has been ranting about the divergent and the destruction they will bring if not dealt with. I am terrified for my father as he stands in front of my crazed mother._

_ I watch as my mother walks over to the liquor cabinet between the front door and the closet she had just hung her jacket in. She starts to make my father a scotch and slips her hand into her skirt pocket to pull out a vial of clear liquid. She tips it into the drink. I bite back a cry as my father takes the drink from her hand._

_ "Is this going to kill me, Jeanine?" My father asks her without a trace of fear._

_ "Yes, Alec. It will be painless and quick. You gave me my daughter so I will be merciful. Drink it before she wakes." She tells my father as he looks over at me hidden from her view._

_ My mother has never shown love to either of us. But my father I know has always loved my mother. He told me once that she and I are his only weaknesses. I know before he does it that he will drink the poisoned scotch as he knows that I will not look away as he does. He puts the glass up to his lips and tips it up as I watch him drink every last drop as he looks into my mother's eyes. He gives me one final smile before his silver eyes start to cloud over and dull to listless grey as he drops to his knees before crumpling to the floor. The glass shatters when it hits the wooden floor near my father's lifeless body._

_ Tears rush down my cheeks as I watch my father's last moments as he dies by my mother's hand. I sneak to my room while her back is still toward me as she goes to check his pulse. I know in my heart that my father is dead and with him the last person that I love._

*End Flash Back*

"Did you hear anything I have just said, Juliana?" My mother's agitated voice cuts through the last moment of my father's life.

"I am sorry, mother, I did not. What is it that you said?" I ask with false serenity.

"I said that I will not be home when you awake tomorrow but I want you to come to my office so that we can walk to the ceremony together." My mother answers with an air of disdain. She believes I will also be leaving with her. That I will stay Erudite. She does not know that since the day before I turned seven when she murdered my father that I knew I would leave her clutches. She has controlled every aspect about my life since I was born. She wouldn't even let my father name me or give me his name even though they had been married for over two years. His surname ended with him, Alec Blaine.

My mother gave me the name Juliana Jeanine Matthews. Not even my name is my own but hers flipped around from Jeanine Juliana Matthews. I despised being her daughter. Every fiber of my being cried out MURDERER each time I see my mother. After the choosing ceremony tomorrow I will never be Jeanine's daughter. But McKaven Blaine, it was what my father wanted to name me. I would be my father's daughter. He left his faction for my mother even though he was dauntless through and through.

"Juliana!" My neck snaps up to look my mother in the eyes, she had never raised her voice at me before.

"Forgive me mother. I was thinking of my father." I tell her.

"He is dead, Juliana. He wasn't logical enough to stay and raise you. Do not think of the past you have a big decision ahead of you tomorrow." She says with venom dripping from every word.

"I know, mother. I am ready." I tell her with real honesty.

"Of course you are. You are my daughter after all." my mother says with a smirk as my soul cries out 'never'. The town car has stopped in front of the Erudite apartments and I slip out. I am glad that my mother takes my confidence as my telling her that I am staying Erudite. I am top of my class with the highest GPA of course. Nothing less for the daughter of the Erudite faction leader.

* * *

*AN*

This is my first Fan-fiction. Let me know how I do and if I should continue.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

A/N Thank you to vivalafiction, Anabeth Cristini, and the guest reviewer. You all made my day.

* * *

The next morning I wake knowing that this will be the last time I wake in this room. I look around before walking over to my dresser. I kneel down and reach underneath pulling out two photos and a ring. Both of the photos are of my father. The first is of him before he left Dauntless. He stands on a bridge with water rushing behind him in dauntless clothing a piercings in his ears and eyebrow. His shirt is one favored by the dauntless that show off his arms and tattoos that wrap around his forearms. The other is of him shortly after I was born. He is in the hospital nursery in blue long sleeved Erudite clothing void of his piercings. I lay bundled in his arms close to his heart. The ring is a plain black band with the dauntless symbol and his name engraved on the inside of it.

He told me when he gave it to me that his parents gave it to him before his choosing ceremony. They knew he would not be back. The ring and the photos are all of him that I have left. My mother throw out everything else the day after his funeral. I lay the photos on my dresser so that I can put them in my pocket after I am done dressing. But the ring I slip onto the necklace I wear around my neck tucked under my shirt. I bought the thin, black chain necklace knowing that I would hang my fathers ring from it on this day.

I feel the weight of the ring as I take the garment bag down from the back of my bedroom door. It holds the last thing my mother has a say in my choosing ceremony outfit. It is a classic Erudite skirted suit. It is just like the one my mother wore to her ceremony: a blue knee length pencil skirt, a matching fitted blue jacket with a long sleeved white collared blouse. The shoes she chose have a four inch heel that I would love on any other day. For today I dread knowing that I will be running and jumping in them but nothing will stand in my way from becoming dauntless.

I give one final passing glance around my room smiling at the books stacked on my decks and near my bed. All books befitting someone who yearns to become dauntless. There are books about self-defense, fighting stances, and even proper knife throwing and so many more. My mother will not be happy to find any of this. I laugh as I take the photos from my dresser and slip them into the inside of my jacket pocket. I pat my pocket than reach for the pair of scissors I keep on my desk. I lean down and make a cut on the right side of my skirt so that I can rip it later to be free to run. Putting down the scissors I walk out of my room without looking back.

* * *

The host of this years choosing ceremony is Dauntless so Eric and Max are the first to show up. Max claps Eric on the shoulder as he tells the younger man that he wants his help in the choosing ceremony. In the last few years Max has given up hope that Four will take a leadership role. With Four not in the shadows Eric and Max opens up and becomes friends. "I want this to be my last year at the ceremonies. I want you to take over the Dauntless hosting from now on. I will make the speech than hand things over to you. All you must do this year is call out the names and hand over the knife. Easy right?" Max tells Eric at the last moment as always. Eric says nothing as they sit in their section while waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The waiting doesn't take long as the room starts to fill with the dependents and their parents. Eric is watching the doorway when Juliana walks into the room with her mother, she stays close with her head high as Jeanine greets other faction members. He cannot believe his eyes as he takes in Jeanine's daughter. Her hair has become a sunny golden blond that stops at her delicate jawline while her eyes have brighten into a stunning silver. She doesn't look much taller than she was when Eric last seen her when she was ten years old even though her small feet are encased in wicked high heels.

Eric watches as Juliana smiles at a boy in Erudite clothing. It is the only acknowledgment she shows to those around here. The boy must be special to her, Eric makes a note of him as he takes a seat in the front of the Erudite section. The mother and daughter come further into the room, closer to where Max and Eric sit in the Dauntless seating.

"Best get to the front. It will be starting soon." Max says to Eric as he rises to his feet. Eric stands with him and they walk past the Matthews on their way to the front of the room. With Juliana so close he notices for the first time how tiny she really is. She would never last if she were to come to Dauntless. For her sake Eric hopes that the rumors about her are just that rumors. As Eric observes Juliana everyone has all taken a seat but her and her mother. Juliana sits next to the boy that she smiled at with her mother on the other side.

"Welcome to this years choosing ceremony. My name is Max and I am one of five leaders at Dauntless. I welcome you to the day that tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in life. Our dependents are now sixteen. They will stand before us and decide what kind of person they are to become. Our forefathers decided that to keep the world from warring to divide into factions. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." Max extends his hand toward the section that holds the faction clad in bright yellows and red. "Those who blame ignorance become Erudite." He now indicates the faction in blue. "While those who blame duplicity created Candor." He nods his head at the faction to his right that sit with their black and white clothing.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation" again his hand is raised to point at the specified faction, this time garbed in plain gray. "And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless..." Max is interrupted as the sea of black clothed Dauntless erupt into ovation. He waits as the room once again becomes silent than continues. "Working together these five factions have found a way to live in peace with each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation our selfless leaders of government. Candor our trust worthy leaders in law. Erudite has given us intelligent teachers and scientist. Amity supplied us with farmers and Dauntless provided us with protection. Today as our dependents become our initiates and with this I hand over the ceremony to the youngest of the Dauntless leaders, Eric. He will now close out the ceremony by calling out the names of our sixteen-year-olds to come forth and choose their paths. Eric," Max motions Eric forward as he steps back.

Eric steps up and takes the knife that Max hands over to him. The first name is that of an Amity- Zinnia Abrams, she chooses to stay Amity. Candor-Kately Alexander joins the ranks of Erudite. Eric watches as he takes a seat near Juliana and Jeanine. As he calls more names he steals glances over at Juliana, both a Dauntless and an Erudite choose to become Abnegation much to the shock of their factions. Erudite-Andrea Kurtis, she walks back to her faction. Candor-Marco Mills walks over to the stiff, Abnegation. Amity-Autumn Lovejoy, she is a tall and slender girl that walks up and drops her blood over the burning coals. Dauntless. Eric mentally shakes his head, what joy an Amity.

Finally Eric looks down and sees her name. "Juliana Matthews." As her name rings through the room all goes silent. Eric watches her as she stands with her mother. Jeanine puts her hand on Juliana's shoulder and leans in to whisper into her ear.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the delay in an update. I will try to update more often. R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. R&amp;R

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

* * *

"Make me proud." My mother whispers in my ear. I give her a slight nod before I make my way over to the sexiest man I have ever seen. Blond hair slicked back with the sides shaved and two piercings in his right eyebrow, one in each ear and in the side of his bottom lip. He also has tattoos running down both sides of his neck, wrapped around his huge biceps and down his forearms. As I get closer to him I become...nervous. My mouth goes dry and my hands become clammy. I have never been nervous, my mother doesn't allow it. I rub my hands on my skirt as I step up to him and the bowls. A shiver runs down my spine as I take the knife from his callused hand. I look into his grey eyes as I slice my palm and hold it over the burning dauntless coals. A smirk appears on his face as he calls out, "Dauntless."

The room remains silent before the Dauntless erupt into cheers as I walk toward my new faction without sparing a glance my mother's way. I am my father's child. I am Divergent. I am Dauntless. I take a seat in one of the front seats that an older Dauntless member offers. I murmur thanks. Rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur until a hand slips into mine. I look down at the hand that holds mine than up at the person next to me. I smile into the laughing brown eyes of my best friend. Wesley smiles back than looks forward as another name is barked out by the young Dauntless leader. I look up and see that he is looking this way with a violent look on his face. My heart starts to stutter before he looks away. Before I know it the ceremony is over and the Dauntless are all surging to their feet and racing from the room. Wesley and I stand but before we leave I yank on the bottom of my skirt to let it rip up the side.

"What are you doing?" Wesley exclaims as he watches me.

"I can't run if I don't." I tell him with a laugh.

"Well you almost gave me a stroke." Wesley jokes as we follow the Dauntless from the room.

We leave the room to find them racing down the stairs, my mother and I used the elevator up. I look down at my heels and curse my mother and prey I don't break my ankle in these heels because this will be hell making it to the Dauntless compound.

"Can you make it, Julie?" Wesley calls over the shouts of the Dauntless.

"Yes," I call back as we start to descend at neck breaking speed. Once we make it to the streets there is no time to catch our breath. The Dauntless haven't stopped yet. They run down the street and start to climb up the support beams for the raised train tracks. I quickly reach the beams as an Amity transfer does, too. She notices my shoes and asks, "Can you make it?"

"Yes," I say as I start to climb, my feet never slipping as I make my way to the top. I swing my self up to find the Dauntless and the transfers waiting, Wesley is there as well. Thankfully I am a runner and I don't need much time to catch my breath before everyone starts running again as the train comes rushing toward us. "Its not stopping." A large Candor boy calls as the first of the Dauntless start to jump aboard. I take off running and as I jump I snag hold of the handle with my hand and find the foot hold to quickly pull myself into the train car. I step away from the door patting my pocket to feel for the photos of my father as more transfers jump inside. A hand touches mine and I look up to find Wesley again.

"Glad to see you made it." He grins as the Amity pulls herself in.

"So am I and the same to you, my friend." I say as I sink to the floor with one hand in Wesley's hand and the other wrapped around my father's ring.

"What happen to your hair?" Amity asks as she sits with us.

I reach my hand to my hair to find it falling out of its faux bob. My mother forbid me to wear it long since I turned thirteen. For the last three years I have worn it in a faux bob to appease her. Now I rake my fingers through my hair and dozens of hair pins fall to the ground. My hair now ends at the middle of my back unlike before where it barely reached my jawline.

"Wow, you have amazing hair. My name is Autumn by the way." Amity tells us.

"Thanks..." I start to say but Wesley interrupts.

"I'm Wesley and this is Juliana." Wesley says before I can finish.

"I know who she is. I think everyone does." As Autumn says this my heart sinks, will I every be able to get away from my past?

"Was anyone left or were you the last." Wesley asks not realizing my inner turmoil.

"I was the last, we all made it on." Autumn smiles at Wesley.

* * *

Over half an hour later the train starts to decrease in speed just as Wesley calls out, "they are jumping."

I get up and walk over to where he stands by the open train door. Our cart is getting closer to the roof in which the Dauntless are jumping onto. I take a few steps back and take a running leap as the roof comes into view, Wesley and Autumn are right behind. The other transfers continue to jump out as I stand to dust myself off. I see blood running down my leg from a cut on my knee from the gravel on the roof top where I landed. By all means it was not the smoothest landing. I rip apart of my skirt off and tie it around my knee to try and stop the bleeding as Wesley and Autumn come over to where I am standing.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asks as he looks down at my knee.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." i laugh as I look around.

"That was fun." Autumn says as she jumps from foot to foot.

"Enough talking!" We turn to see Eric and Max standing up on a ledge of the roof we are on. "You have made it to the compound but you haven't made it inside yet. You must take one final jump. The member's way in." Eric says as he waves his hand behind him. "Who wants to go first?"

I don't give anyone a chance as I make my way to the front. "I do!" My voice calls out.

"Jeanine's daughter." Eric smirks when he sees who it is walking up to him.

I stop just in front of him. "No, never again." I say as he and Max step down to give me the ledge. I step up and feel my leg become exposed from the split I ripped into it earlier. It is on Eric side and nearly to my panty line, so I have just flashed one of my new faction leaders a lot of leg before I turn around to look at everyone else. I smile before I say "see you below." My eyes lock with Eric's before I tip myself back. I am now free falling, my arms spread wide as the wind rushes around me, into the hole I saw from above. All to soon I land into a very large net that cradles me before a set of hands reach out and help me down. I look up into the eyes of the young man that helped me.

"Welcome to Dauntless. What is your name?" A voice comes from beside him. It belongs to a young woman around my height with dark blond hair.

I smile to them, "McKaven Blaine," I say with no hesitation.

"First jumper, McKaven Blaine!" The young man calls out and the room swells with cheers. "Go stand to the side and wait for the others to come down."

I walk over to where he points. I turn around just in time to see Wesley fall into the net. He is helped out by the same young man and is asked his name. "Second jumper, Wes!" Once again cheers are let out as Wes walks over to where I stand.

"Hey, Wes." I say to my friend as he wraps me into a hug.

"Yeah, I thought Wesley was just to formal. Did you change yours?" He asks as we look over at the net, his arm still around my waist.

"I changed it to what my father wanted to name me. My name is McKaven." I lean into his side.

"Sexy," he murmurs. We stand together and watch as the initiates drop down. I start to worry after twenty initiates have drop from above and none have been Autumn. _'What if she doesn't jump?'_ I ask myself, _'I just met her should I be sad?'_ Just then I hear a high pitched scream as she falls into the net. The blue eyed man that has been helping everyone helps her out and speaks to her.

"26th jumper, Audi!" he calls out as 'Audi's' tall and willowy body sashays over to where Wes and I stand.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't jump, Audi." She flushes as I call her by her new name.

"Yeah, I had to face a fear. I haven't liked heights in a long time," she shivers.

"But you're so tall," Wes jokes.

"And the longer the fall. I broke my arm once while I was picking apples. I've hated being up high ever since." She tells us with a shrug.

"Understandable." Wes says as another girl falls into the net. "Last jumper, Tessa," is called out.

"There was another one up there." Audi tells us as Eric jumps down followed by Max.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all my reviews, favorites, and likes. Let me know if anyone would like a certain scene added to this fanficton. R&amp;R

* * *

Eric jumps from the train first soon followed by Max. They walk over to the ledge that over looks the members entrance. "Who do you think will jump first?" Eric asks Max as they watch the initiates jump from the moving train. Max laughs, "Jeanine's girl if she makes it off the train. Considering she made it on in the first place."

"She will have something to prove." Eric agrees just as the girl in question small body slam to the graveled roof. He watches as she peels herself up and rips a strip off her skirt and wraps her bleeding knee. He notices that her hair is much longer than when it was in the Hub. She is soon joined by the Erudite boy, Wesley and the tall Amity girl. "Amity made it here this year. Three of them. You owe me a drink."

"I know I shouldn't have made that bet." Max shakes his head as Eric starts to explain that the initiates aren't 'in' just yet. Eric tells them they must jump than asks who wants to go first just before Jeanine's daughter steps forward saying. "I do."

Eric is once again caught in her silver eyes as he and Max steps down. "Jeanine's daughter." Her silver eyes blaze into an intense flame as she breathes, "no, never again." Eric can't help but notice her smooth sculpted legs as she steps up on the ledge. He balls his hands into fist and crosses them over his chest as they itch to run over her legs. She pivots around to look at the other initiates. "See you below." She looks into his eyes one last time before she leans back and then he is gone. Nothing but a flash of light at her neck is left. The dark haired Erudite steps forward.

"I want to go next." He says as he looks to the place where Juliana once stood.

"By all means." Eric says sarcastically. With a whoop the boy is gone as well. Eric becomes uninterested as the rest of the group takes their plunge. All but three are left, two Amity and one Condor. The tall Amity steps forward. As her screams reach upwards as she plunges down the other two shake their heads. The Candor must think better of it as she walks over and jumps before Max can tell them to leave by way of the stairs. While Max tells the Amity how to leave the roof for the factionless Eric thinks over how many initiates they will have this year. Even though only 26 that tested Dauntless 28 choose it as their faction. 14 Dauntless born and 13 transfers jumped. With Amity leaving there will be only 27 initiates this year. More than they expected. "The transfers won't be happy this year. We don't have enough beds."

Max just laughs as he walks back to where Eric stands. "You go first this year."

Eric says nothing as he jumps. Once his feet touch the floor he looks for the daughter. She is easy to spot with her golden red hair. His blood boils as he sees she is once again with the Erudite boy. His arm wrapped around her waist with her head on his chest. Eric is angered that the image of them together makes him feel jealous. The tall Amity is by her other side, their hands linked together. It is enough to make him puke but luckily Max drops down and Four can start his speech.

"This year there will be four trainers. Two for the Dauntless-born as well as two for the transfers. Lauren and Lynn are the trainers for the Dauntless-born while my wife Tris and I will be over the transfers. Along with us will be one of our faction leaders Eric. He has been over seeing the last five years of initiates." Four looks over to Eric who nods. "For those who don't know me. My name is Four." For the first year no one asks if its like the number, much to Four's satisfaction. He hates answering questions about himself.

I stand back with Wes and Audi while watching Eric. I feel as if I know him but I know that is not possible. I have never let anyone close besides Wes and he forced his way in.

*Flashback*

Today is my seventh birthday. I wished my father was here but my mother murdered him last night. My mother wanted me to go with her to the ceremony today but I told her that I would rather stay outside. I'm not alone. There is another Erudite, a boy. I try to stay away from him so that he can't see me cry. I want to crawl into a ball and hide but I don't I will be brave. I turn to show no fear as I notice the boy walking my way.

"Hello, my name is Wesley." He smiles at me.

"I'm Juliana." I wipe the tears from my face as they continue to fall.

"Why are you crying?" He hands me a tissue.

I take it and wipe my face again. "My father died last night." I am stunned I never meant to say that.

"How?" He sits next to me on the steps outside of the hub.

I start to lie but something in this boy, Wesley's eyes hold me back and I find myself telling him everything. I warn him never to tell because my mother wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I would never tell your secret." He gives me a hug.

From that moment on we have been the best of friends.

*End of Flash Back*

"Dauntless-born follow Lauren and Lynn. Everyone else follow Tris and I." Four says as he starts walking. Four gives us a tour starting with a place he called the pit. I find it a very fitting name even though the biggest of the Candor transfers makes a crack of it. Four is not amused but doesn't say anything until he takes us to what is called the Chasm. I am stunned into silents. It is glorious yet holds a deadly power. Tris warns us that initiated have died from jumping from here and that anyone to try will as well. I look over the rail and can just make out a ledge, just big enough for one person. I put it to memory as we start walking again. We are led to a large room, I look around to see that it is the dinning hall. Four and Tris stop us at the door. "Go and eat everyone, you will be shown your room after." With that they walk away.

The other transfers quickly go and find a place to sit down to eat leaving Wes, Audi, and I. We make are way in and find seating with the trainers and what seems like their friends. We take the seating across from them, Wes sits in front of Four and Audi in front of Tris. I see the hamburgers and pile four pieces of the meat onto my plate. "Are you going to eat any bread with that?" Audi asks as she grabs an orange.

"No, this is good. I haven't had meat in years." I say as I take the bowl of sauce from Four.

"Why?" Audi asks.

"My mother wouldn't allow it in the house after my father's death. It was his favorite." I say before taking a big bite out of the patty.

"You carnivore." Audi laughs.

"Its been nine years. I need this." I laugh as Wes grins.

The room quickly goes silent as Max and Eric walk into the dinning hall. They speak to each other before Eric starts over toward our table. He takes the only empty seat left next to Four. As he sits across from me my mouth once again goes dry. The effect this man has on my is without bounds. Eric leans in and speaks quietly to Four before looking up and catching me looking at him. He raises his pierced brow and asks, "who do you have this year, Four?"

"McKaven is across from you, next to her is Wes, and then Audi and Aren. He is Lauren's little brother." Four tells Eric each of the four initiates at our table.

"Nice looking bunch this year, all but you little one." He gives me a malicious smile. "Can you make it?"

I glare at him, "why does every one ask me that? I made it here and I will make it through initiation."

"Nice speech but we will see what you have to say after tomorrow." Eric gives me a cruel smirk before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I thank everyone that has liked, favorited, and reviewed my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

* * *

"Are you trying to get thrown out on your first day?" yells a short black Haired girl from down the table next to a shaggy haired blond. I just shake my head. He just made me so angry. I can't believe I let him get to me.

"What was Eric telling you?" I look up to see Tris asking her husband, Four.

"It needs to be told to all the trainers. Meeting at our apartment tonight." The others agree. Four turns back to the us. "Transfers, come along, it is time to show you where you will be sleeping."

Four and Tris takes us down three hallways before stopping in front of a hole in the wall. It is the 'door' to our dorm. "You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," Tris adds. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and thirteen of you. We anticipated that a lower proportion of you would make it this far."

We step inside, I see five bunks. Just ten beds. One in each corner and one in the middle.

"We don't have enough beds." Marco calls out.

"So in other words three are on the floor." Four looked around the room. "Come out when you are changed and bring your old clothes." He and Tris go out the door.

"Wes will you share a bunk with Audi and me?" I look up to him.

"W...what?" He stutters out.

I laugh as I walk to the middle bunk. "This one. Audi and I can share the bottom and you can take the top. Does that sound good to the two of you?"

"Yeah." They both agree and walk over to go through the clothes laid out on the bottom bunk. The other transfers quickly took our lead. The other two male Erudite transfers Dalton and Aidian take the bunk on the left of the door coming when in. The other left side bed is taken by one of the Candor transfers Marco and the other Amity transfer Dustin. The front right side bunk is taken by Candor transfers Noah, Tessa, and Shannon. Noah takes the top and the two girls take the bottom. The last bunk is taken by Candor transfer Owen on top bunk and Candor transfer Avery with the last Erudite transfer Sophia sharing the bottom. None of us wanted to sleep on the floor.

On the beds there are clothes of various sizes we are able to get a few sets of clothes out of it all. At the foot of each bed stands a six drawer dresser. I take the bottom two since I am the shortest, I don't have to stoop down as much. Audi takes the ones above mine and Wes takes the top ones. When no one is looking I slide the photos of my father under my extra clothes before stripping down and changing in to the Dauntless clothes from what I have on. I am glad to be rid of the Erudite blue. I pull the shirt tight and tie it up in the back so that is doesn't fall around my knees and pull my belt tight but I see that I need a knife to make a new hole. I sit to pull on and lace up my new combat boots. Tris and Four stand outside the dorm room waiting when I exit. "Do one of you have a knife I could use." I hold tight to my belt so that my pants don't end up at my ankles. Tris and Four both hand out knives. I take the one Tris offers and poke a hole in my belt before slicing most of the extra part of the belt off. I smile as I hand the knife back, "thanks." I stand with them as I wait for Wes and Audi.

When they come out Tris and Four takes us to the pit and set in the middle is now a large fire. "Toss them in!" Is being chanted around the room as we walk to the fire. I quickly toss mine in, shoes and all. Even though those were really sexy shoes. I will just have to get more. At this moment Four says, "some ground rules." "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation. Also initiates are given points each week. Those points can be used at any of the shops here in the pit. You are dismissed."

"I want to get more heels." I say to Audi.

"I can't believe you tossed those. I almost cried." Audi jokes as we walk with Wes around the pit.

I see a clothing store and pull in Audi as well. I see a pair of black spike studded platform heels that I get. I take them to the checkout to find the dark haired girl from dinner. "Hi my name is Christina."

"Hi. I'm McKaven." I sit the shoes down.

"The girl who spoke back to Eric. I think everyone knows who you are now." Christina writes my name down and deduces the price from my points.

I quickly change into them after saying bye to Christina. Audi buys a dress and a pair of heels as well. We leave after she takes her things to Christina. Wes finds us as we walk past the tattoo parlor. "Did you get a tattoo?" we ask Wes.

"No I was asking about a custom piece." He tells us as we walk back to our dorm. We take turns showering as we get ready for bed. Thankfully Audi and I are both slender and we fit surprisingly well on the narrow bed. Audi is wrapped up in the blanket while I lay on the edge of the bed away from her body heat.

"Are you okay down there?" Wes whispers.

"Yeah, Audi has all the covers though," I look up at the bottom of his bunk.

"Want mine?"

"No I will just kick it off," I laugh.

"Then why are you complaining?" Wes jokes.

"I'm not. I was just telling you. You should see her." Wes's head appears above mine.

"She cocooned herself." Wes laughs.

"Just my point. How can she breath?"

"I don't know but lets get to bed. We have to get up early in the morning."

"Goodnight, Wes."

"Goodnight, Kaven."

The next morning Wes and I wake early and go to the dinning hall looking for coffee. Over breakfast we talk of the up coming day and what it has in store for us. We return to the dorms with a muffin and fruits for Audi and see that Four, Tris, and Eric are there waking everyone up. I hand the food over to Audi as Four calls out. "Five minutes, transfers! Today your initiation begins."

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." Tris says as she stand by Four. "Today we are starting with the finale test, it will be redone at the in of the initiation. We want to see how you improve over the initiation."

"Why are we being ranked?" Aidian one of the male Erudite transfers ask.

"It will help us determine what jobs you get after the final test." Four answers.

"Time's up, transfers. Let's go." Eric yells from the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I used some of the original text in this chapter but changed it to fix my fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent._

* * *

_We have to do the fearscape first. What if it doesn't work on me, no serum has worked on me yet. The Abnegation woman that administered my aptitude test said that she had never seen anyone not being able to go under. I thought I would have time to find the woman's daughter and have her help me be able to go under. Now I have no time and I haven't found anyone named Beatrice. Trice...Tris!_ My eyes shoot to the lovely blond girl as she walks ahead of the transfers with her husband, Four, and Eric. _Now how am I going to ask for a moment alone with her. Four is always with her and I don't know if he can be trusted._

The instructors lead us out of the dorms and along the paths that surround the Pit. Wes and Audi are next to me.

"You and Wes worried me this morning," Audi says quietly.

"I'm sorry. But I got you breakfast." I tell her lightly.

When her almond shaped green eyes meet my silver ones, she nod. "Thanks and I will know now."

I just nod back to her and smile.

We climb higher than we've gone before, until Wes's face goes white whenever he looks down. Most of the time I like heights, so I grab Wes's arm like I need his support—but really, I'm lending him mine. He smiles gratefully at me.

Eric turns around and walks backward a few steps—backward, on a narrow path with no railing. How well does he know this place?

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," says Eric. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

He eyes me, a shiver runs down my spine as I look into his steel grey eyes.

It's hard for me to fight off a smile. That is, until Eric's eyes shift to my arm around Wes's, and all the humor drains from them. His expression sends a chill through me. Is he…jealous?

We get closer and closer to the glass ceiling, and for the first time in days, I see the sun. Four walks up a flight of metal stairs leading through a hole in the ceiling. They creak under my feet, and I look down to see the Pit and the chasm below us.

We walk across the glass, which is now a floor rather than a ceiling, through a cylindrical room with glass walls. The surrounding buildings are half-collapsed and appear to be abandoned.

The Dauntless mill around the glass room, talking in clusters. Above me, two ropes stretch across the room, one a few feet higher than the other. They probably have something to do with the daredevil stunts the Dauntless are famous for.

The trainers leads us through another door. Beyond it is a huge, dank space with graffitied walls and exposed pipes. The room is lit by a series of old-fashioned fluorescent tubes with plastic covers—they must be ancient.

"This," says Four, his eyes bright in pale light, "is a different kind of simulation known as the fear landscape. It has been enabled for our purposes, so this what it will be like the next time you see it at the end of stage three."

Behind him, the word "Dauntless" is spray-painted in red artistic lettering on a concrete wall.

"In stage two when you would have went through your simulations, we would have stored data about your worst fears. The fear landscape accesses that data and presents you with a series of virtual obstacles. But today we don't have that data so it will be all of your fears and not just obstacles of it. Some of the fears will be the same you will face in your simulations in stage two. Some may not be seen again until the final test. The difference in this is that you are aware, in the fear landscape, that it is a simulation, so you will have all your wits about you as you go through it. In stage two you will not be that lucky."

_That means that everyone will be like Divergent in the fear landscape, but what is I can't go under. The awareness won't be able to help me out if I can't be put in the simulation. In the aptitude test Mrs. Prior told me that it just might be to weak of a serum. That the fear serum will be much stronger and most likely be able to take me under, but to still find her daughter and ask for a double dose so as to not chance it._

Four continues, "The number of fears you have in your landscape varies according to how many you have."

How many fears will I have? I think of facing my mother or Wes dying and shiver.

"Eric told you before that the third stage of initiation focuses on mental preparation," he says.

"That is because it requires you to control both your emotions and your body—to combine the physical abilities you learned in stage one with the emotional mastery you learned in stage two. To keep a level head." One of the fluorescent tubes above Four's head twitches and flickers. I look from Four and look at Eric to see his stare on me.

"In a few weeks you will go through your fear landscape as quickly as possible in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders. That will be your final test, which determines your ranking for stage three. Just as stage two of initiation is weighted more heavily than stage one, stage three is weighted heaviest of all. Understood?"

We all nod.

If I do well in my final test, I have a good chance of making it into the top ten and a good chance of becoming a member. Becoming Dauntless. The thought makes me almost giddy with relief to be away from my mother and her clutches.

"You can get past each fear in one of two ways. Either you find a way to calm down enough that the simulation registers a normal, steady heartbeat, or you find a way to face your fear, which can force the simulation to move on. One way to face a fear of drowning is to swim deeper, for example." Four shrugs. "So I suggest that you take stage two to consider your fears and develop strategies to face them."

"We told you before that you will be ranked for job selection after your final test. But to get there you must make enough points to stay. In my initiation class we only allowed in the top ten. Since then we have gone back to the point system. Don't make the points, don't make the cut." Tris says as she looks around the initiates. "As you see the Dauntless-born will be present for this stage. The only stage you will not have together is the first. Four and Eric will be in the room with the one in the simulation. Myself plus Lauren and Lynn will be out her with the others."

_Maybe I can take Tris aside when one of the other initiates are testing. That is if I'm not the first._

"One by one we will pull you into the room. Everyone else will be able to see your fear from that monitor." Eric points to the large screen to the side. "This will not count against your ranking. As you haven't been prepared for it yet."

"Then why do we have to do it now at all?" Dalton asks.

"Erudite?" Four asks.

Dalton nods.

"Max and the other leaders wanted to see the fears early this year." Eric answered looking at me.

I gasp as I realize that they don't want to see the others as much as they want to see mine.

_Please don't take me first._

"First up, Aren Zane." The Dauntless-born boy stands up and follows Eric and Four into the room. We watch as Aren is injected with the fear serum then we look over at the screen. His fear landscape has started. As I watch I count, he has nine, becoming bald, becoming ill, spiders, dependent on others, solitude, immobility, deformity, insanity, and the death of his family. While still watching I walk over to Tris.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask as I get near.

"Sure." She walks me out of the room and stops. "My mother came to me last night. I told Four and he will double your dose. We will see if it works. If it doesn't we will not inform your mother. Dauntless no long shares our information with Erudite. Not until a trusted leader is appointed. My brother and your friend's father are working on it."

"Thanks." We go back into the room Aren is still trying to get past the immobility. I walk back over to Wes and sit next to him where he now sits with Audi next to the wall across from the screen.

"Why did you have to talk to Tris?" Wes asks.

"I let her know that I got sick from the other serum." I tell him. He just nods he knows I am divergent, but so is he. I told him before my mother found me the day of the aptitude test.

I start to shiver and Wes hands me his jacket. He knows I get cold easy. I slip on the jacket and am immediately enveloped by his scent. "You still smell the same."

"Thanks I think." He chuckles.

"Its good. Audi smell him and tell him." I lean back as she leans over me to smell Wes.

"Your right. He does smell good." She says as Aren comes out. Another name is called.

Wes tucks me into his side until it is his turn. When his name is called I ask him if he wants his jacket back. He says no and follows a stony faced Eric into his fearscape.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello, eveyone. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

* * *

My heart is heavy as I watch Wes be injected. His first four fear are fear of heights, being factionless, being tested on in Erudite, and being dissected. The last three I am in. In one Wes stands by the sculptures outside of Erudite I am there as well. "I hate you, Wesley Roberts. I never want to see you again." The me in his simulation says in a monotone voice. "Don't do this Kaven." He says quietly. "That's not my name." Venom pours from the word of the simulated me. The fear of me leaving him. I am sadden that he thinks I would ever leave him.

He is in now in Dauntless in the pit across from the Chasm. I am dancing next to the Chasm when a faceless Dauntless runs by and pushes me over into the Chasm below. Wes screams and runs to the rail. He looks down and sees my broken body at the bottom floating in the now bloody water. Fear of not being able to save me.

He is pulled from this fear to another. He is now in the apartment I shared with Jeanine after my father's murder. He runs to my bedroom where I lay sleeping. Jeanine stands over me with a gun. "Hello, Wesley. I want you to kill her." My mother tells him.

"No. I could never kill McKaven." He yells at her.

She hands him the gun, "do it." He raises the gun and points it at Jeanine.

"Go to hell, Jeanine." He pulls the trigger. Jeanine falls on the floor by my bed. Fear of having to kill me. Seven fears.

I see Wes jump up from the chair in the room out of the simulation. "Kaven. Where is she?" I read his lips as he asks Four who stands next to him. Four turns to the glass and points to where I sit with Audi. He comes out white faced and sinks down between Audi and me.

I lean into him and put my head on his shoulder. "You will never lose me. You know I love you right?"

He wraps his arm around me. "Yeah, I love you too, Kaven."

For the next few names it is Four that comes out for the initiates.

Then Eric opens the door and calls "Audi Lovejoy." He turns around and goes back in his hands balling into fist.

Audi gets up and follows Eric into the simulation room. She ends up having eleven fears. Heights, never leaving Amity, peace serum, public humiliation, rejection, lack of control, being ignored, and the death of her little sister, Summer.

Audi comes back out ashen as she sits down with us. I wrap my hand around hers and squeeze.

We are down to thirteen initiates left when Eric walks out and looks over to me. I know it is my turn before he even says, "McKaven Blaine." Wes and Audi each gives me a hug before I stand up and go over to where Eric stands at the door. He steps back into the room letting me follow behind. I take a deep breath and walk over to the metal chair. I hop onto it as Four comes over with the serum. He has two vials, he quickly injects me with both. I close my eyes preying that it will work.

I open my eyes to find myself in the kitchen of the Erudite apartment we lived in when my father was alive. Only one thing happened in this apartment that I fear. I look around and see myself when I was six walk into the kitchen as the front door opens. My mother and father walk in. "God, no!" I cry out as I fall to my knees. I continue to shake my head as my mother hands my father the poisoned scotch.

As I watch my father's silver eyes become dim I am pulled from the kitchen and into a laboratory. My mother stands with Wes in front of me. Faceless Erudite stand around with guns. I quickly stand as Jeanine cocks the gun she has in her hand. She puts it to Wes's head. "Shot him, Juliana or I will. Your choice."

"My name is not Juliana!" I scream, "and I will never kill him." I take the gun I feel in my hand and put it to my head. I pull the trigger. I am pulled from the simulation as my body crumples to the floor.

I come to in the simulation chair with a gasp. I shudder and wrap myself more into Wes's jacket. I look up to see both Eric and Four staring at me. "Am I done?"

"Yes." Eric says as they walk closer to me.

"Congratulations, McKaven." Four looks over at the screen that he and Eric walked away from. "You have the lowest amount of fears of anyone."

"You can go now." Eric opens the door. I look up at him before I walk through the door, my heart beating a mile a minute.

I walk back over to Wes and Audi. I go to sit between them again when Wes pulls me onto his lap in his arms. "I am sorry."

I wrap my arms around him and my head on his shoulder. " We are a messed up pair huh?"

"We just can't lose one another." He says as Tris walks past and into the simulation room with Eric and Four. After a few minutes they all walk out.

"It is lunch time. We have to hurry the kitchen will close soon until dinner." Tris says as she walks past us to the door that opens to the pit.

I slide out of Wes's lap so he can stand we walk with the others down to the dinning hall. When we all get to the dinning hall it is empty with only one table that still holds food. The initiates quickly take their sit to eat. I walk slower still feeling the weight of the gun in my hand. I follow behind Wes and take a sit by his side the only one left at the long table. It is across from Eric. I can feel the heat from his glaze on me.

"I can't believe you only have two fears, Kaven." Aren yells from the other end of the table.

"I don't." Wes says as Aren goes back talking to his friends.

"Why?" Aidian one of the other Erudite transfers ask.

"She doesn't let anyone in." Wes puts food on my plate.

"So she is a bitch." Marco a Candor transfers coughs.

"No, I just don't let anyone get close. I minimize the risk. Can't get hurt if you don't let anyone in." I pick at the burger in front of me.

"Was the first fear real? Did Jeanine really do that to the man?" Audi asks from the other side of Wes.

I just nod and slide my plate over to Wes. I am done eating. I lean my head on his shoulder. He pulls me in tight to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have you don't I?" I smile at him and hear a growl come from across the table. I look up into the stormy eyes of Eric. His eyes blaze with anger. I look away with horror as Marco asks if we are sleeping together. I break apart from Wes as he chokes on his hamburger. I pat him on his back. "No!" I almost yell at Marco.

"Well the two of you are always touching. Erudite usually don't touch at all."

"We grew up together since we were seven." Wes says still coughing.

"I met him after my dad died. He was there when I needed someone to lean on. He always has been." I gripe the ring that hangs around my neck.

Wes pulls me back to his side. "That is enough. Leave her alone."

"No it is okay. I wouldn't be very Dauntless if I couldn't take a few questions." I lay my hand on his arm.

"Alright."

I look back at Eric to see him shooting daggers at me with the anger pouring from his eyes to mine. I am stunned my his dark stare. "Lunch is over Everyone back to the simulation room."

Eric's command is met with hesitation but not for long. It is a command from Eric after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for my reviews. I love everyone of them. In this chapter Kaven won't be approached over the legacy of her father but some other person will meet her father's best friend growing up. Tell me if you like my spin on things.

* * *

Eric is in his office when Max comes into see him. "Two?" He sits on the other side of the desk. "Do you know what the first one was about?"

Eric does't have to ask what Max is talking about. "With how she acted at seeing it and what I have found in her file. I would say it was her father being killed by Jeanine."

"You would be correct." Max rolls his shoulders.

"You looked into her file as well?" Eric leans back in his chair he can see that Max is deciding whether to tell him something.

"I didn't need to. I knew Alec. He was my best friend growing up." Max rubs at the back of his neck.

"Did he ever bring her here?" Eric tried to wrap his head around Max knowing Jeanine's late husband.

"No, but we met up a few times so that I could see the little girl. She was still a baby at the time." Max shakes his head. "I knew Jeanine would be problems but I never thought she would kill him. But knowing now what she was planning on having us do. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Not even that I saw Four inject her twice with the serum?" Eric asks with real interest.

"Do you know why?"

"No, he still doesn't trust me."

"Its been years since the accident and you didn't inject anyone with the simulation serum. You dyed a vitamin serum the color of her serum and injected those." Frustration colors Max's voice.

"He still can't get over me having him throw knifes at Tris and hanging Christina over the Chasm. Its not like any of them would have died." Eric says with a bored tone.

"Get close to her and find out what we can and if we can trust her. Don't hurt her Eric. She still is the daughter of my childhood best friend." Max stands and walks to the door. "Jeanine has been to quiet. We need to find out what she is up to. You barely didn't find out about the serums last time. We don't even know who tipped you off that is was bad news."

"Do you think it was her?" Eric stands and walks around the desk.

"Maybe, see if you can find out." Max opens the door and they both walk out.

"I will get her trust and find out." Eric goes down the opposite way towards the tattoo parlor. He had a session to get his chest piece finished. He walks into the back where Jax is leaned over a near naked McKaven tattooing her right shoulder. On her left he sees the name _Alec _written in cursive with an intricate design around it. As Jax works on her tattoo Eric looks her over. Her shirt is off and her unsnapped with her hair piled messily atop her head leaving her back bare. She wears noting but short shorts and another pair of wicked high heels. Eric walks closer to see what is being tattooed on her right shoulder. _Wes_ and blue flames are being inked into her lovely skin.

"So initiate do you still think you have what is takes to be Dauntless?" Eric taunts her while fighting the urge to cover her or take her against the table.

"Yes." She turns her head toward his and her silver eyes flash as they meet his.

"Hey, Eric. Take a sit it will be just a little longer." Jax says from where he stands over McKaven.

Eric moves over to the spare chair that is next to McKaven's head. As he sits he sees his error in being so close to her. He has unknowingly put himself at eye level with her exposed swell of the side of her breast. Eric fights to keep his mind off of her lovely flesh as well as his hands. "Only names and small designs?"

"My fears." She says.

"Of course." Eric leans forward while keeping his hands firmly places on his knees. "I don't remember seeing that design or a blue flame in your fearscape."

"It is a part of their tattoos."

"You are the girl with just two fears?" Jax asks as he wipes excess ink from her skin.

"Yes. My father's death and the death of my best friend." Eric's hand fists as McKaven tells Jax.

"Did he come with you?" Jax asks going back to finish her tattoo.

"Yes. He is getting a tattoo from Tori."

"She told me it is a big one. That it is special to the boy."

"I drew it." She smiles.

"I would like to see it." Jax cleans off the tattoo.

"I will tell him." She sits up holding onto her bra. Eric's will power all but snapped.

"Tell who what?" Eric's temper flares as Wes walks into the room shirtless.

McKaven's face lights up with a huge smile. "You. Jax wants to see your tattoo."

Wes turns around and shows the tattoo. It is the silhouette of a woman surrounded by water engulfed in blue, black, and silver flames.

"I didn't draw the girl."

"You will always be with me now." Wes jokes.

"Why the colors?" Jax asks as he cleans up his space.

"Dauntless black, Erudite blue, and Kaven silver." Wes says as he looks at Kaven's tattoo. "I like your tattoos."

"Thanks, Wes." She smiles at him and Eric can't help but feel a surge of anger as the boy looks closely at her tattoo.

"Yes nice tattoos now I would like to get mine finished this year so hurry long initiates." Eric doesn't know how much longer he can keep himself in check.

"I still need to get mine covered. I just wanted to show you before Tori bandaged it." Wes smiles before walking into the other room.

"Eric you are on my shirt." McKaven points over his shoulder. The look in her eyes tells him that she can see the lust burning in his own.

He watches as her breathing has become short. Her eyes widen before she looks away. Eric give her a small smile before reaching behind him to pick up her shirt. His eyebrow lifts as he holds out the shirt to her. She still has both hands holding up the bra over her large breast. He can't help but hope she lets it go to take the shirt and feel a stab of disappointment as she uses one hand to cover herself as she reaches out with the other.

"I don't have any tape in here. I need to get some from the back." Jax says from where he has been looking through the drawers in his work space. They watch as he goes through the door at the back of his area.

"What kind of tattoo are you getting?" McKaven's sweet voice pulls Eric back to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know little Erudite." Eric says as he stands bringing himself closer to her. Invading her personal space. He is so close that she can feel the heat coming off him in waves.

"You're hot." She almost pants.

Eric looks into her eyes stunned. "What?"

"There is heat radiating from your body." She tells him in a small voice. "I am the same way but only when I sleep."

"Do you, Bright eyes?" He leans into her, his face mere inches from hers. McKaven's breathing speeds up. Eric smiles as he slides his hand down her smooth cheek to her chin. He brings her flushed face up to his. She stops breathing as he holds her in his stare, his lips a breath from her own. Eric steps back as he hears Jax come from the back.

"Here you are sweet thing." Jax comes and tapes up her tattoos as he tells her of the care for them.

Wes comes back into the room as McKaven is snapping the bra back together before putting her short on now that the tattoo is covered. "Ready to go," he asks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you to all my likes and favorites and reviews. I never would have thought that my idea for this fanfic would have been received so well. So thank you.

* * *

I look over at Eric before quickly looking away. "Yeah." I jump down from the tattoo table and walk out of the shop with Wes.

"What was that about?" Wes asks as we walk through the pit back to our dorm.

"I don't really know." I feel cold and confused without Eric's warm body being so near. I try to work through the feelings churning through me. I desire Eric. Then a thought almost stops me cold. What if he worked for my mother? He came from Erudite I am almost positive. I shake the thought from my head. I will have to try and get close to him and see if he is working with her. With how he was tonight it shouldn't be to hard. I just hope I don't get too deep.

"You okay?" Wes asks before we walk into the dorm room.

"I'm fine." I give him a slight smile before walking over to our bunk. Audi is already asleep in our bed, the whole bed. I try and push her over but she is all dead weight. She won't budge. "Damn," I turn to Wes as he walks over. "Can I sleep in your bunk?"

He looks at Audi and laughs, "climb up." He climbs into bed first and I quickly climb after him.

"Have I tolf you lately how much I love you, Wes?" I lay my head on his shoulder after he covers himself.

"You just don't want to sleep on the floor." Wes laughs as he wraps his arm around me.

I punch him lightly in the stomach before falling asleep.

* * *

I jerk awake as the trainers burst into the dorm turning on the lights and clanging on the metal bed frames. I can't believe I over slept. "Time to wake up!" I look toward the door and see Four and Tris but the voice I heard was Eric's. Where is he? "Well Amity. Looks like you lost your bed mate." I look down and there he is standing at my bunk with a nasty grin on his face.

"What? Where is she? Wes, don't freak out but Kaven isn't in bed." Audi sounds almost frantic.

"I know, Audi." He says as Audi's face pops up next to mine.

"Kaven!" She screams.

"Morning, Audi." I swing my legs over the bed and slide down to the floor. Right in front of Eric. He glares at me as I move around him to the dresser at the foot of the bunk.

"Three minutes initiates. Than up to the roof." Four calls out for the door.

"Why where you up there?" Audi asks as she comes to stand next to me at the dresser.

"You had the whole bed, my dear. So I asked Wes if I could sleep with him." I pull on a pair of pants after taking off my shorts.

"Where did you end up going that took so long?" Audi slipped into a pair of tight capris.

"Getting tattoos." I take off my shirt and turn to show her my bandaged back.

"Cool what are they?" She picks up her boots.

"My father and Wes's name and an element of each of their tattoos."

"Your dad was Dauntless-born?" Audi gasps.

"Yeah."

"Wicked." She walks over to Wes who is finished getting dressed.

I look down at my chest and realize I didn't go to bed in a sports bra. Now I have to flash everyone in the dorm or the ones that went into the bathroom. I look around to see who is in the dorm still. Wes, Audi, the other Erudite and Dustin. But the Candor are all in the showers and Four and Tris are up on the roof. Eric stands by the doorway looking down the hall. I quickly slip out of my pretty black lace bra and into the plain black sports bra. I turn around to see Eric's piercing grey eyes on me. I feel myself flush as I quickly pull on my sleeveless top.

"Time's up!" Eric yells from the door.

I put on my heels and walk with Wes and Audi over to Eric.

Eric leads us to where Four and Tris have been waiting on the roof. They stand in front of thirteen targets and beside a table covered in guns.

"Ready to shoot something, Audi." Wes teases her.

"Only if it is a box of peace serum." Audi jokes back.

We all laugh before Tris silences us. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight. As you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don't need to teach you that. We are working with hand guns first. Now take a gun and stand in front of a target. Do not shoot until you are instructed to and keep the gun pointed down."

I walk over to the table and take the gun Eric holds out. I take a spot and am quickly flanked by Wes and Audi. Four takes a gun and stands at the first target with stalky Noah.

"Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past the other foot. Lean forward slightly with your knees bent, making sure you're firmly balanced. The elbow of your dominant arm should be almost completely straight and your non-dominant elbow should be flexed at a slightly obtuse angle. Does everyone under stand?" Four calls out.

"Yes!" Everyone calls back as we get into stance.

"Fix the gun on the target and load the gun. Control your breathing and squeeze the trigger. The best, most steady time to shoot is immediately upon exhaling, before you feel the need to take another breath. Watch." Four raises the gun, aims, breaths in and with the exhale he fires. Bulls-eye. He steps to the side and waves his hand. "Proceed and do not forget about the recoil."

We take stance some not as well as others and proceed to shoot. I take a moment to shoot. I have read book after book on the subject but could never get my hands on a real gun. I will be able to calculate the speed and trajectory but not the recoil. Not until I shoot the first time. I aim, inhale, exhale, and fire. Just below the bulls-eye. I over compensated the raise of the recoil. I fire again and hit the bulls-eye.

"How did you do that?" Audi asks from my left.

"Calculations." Wes tells her. He has also just fired a bulls-eye.

We hear a yelp and look to see Sophia on the ground. She was not firm in her stance. We turn back to our targets and continue to fire. The trainers start to make rounds helping the initiates. Four stands by Audi and helps her while Eric is over by Sophia who is almost in tears. Tris is father down with Dustin. He has not fired once. I try to keep my concentration on my gun and target but not too long after I stiff up as someone stands behind me. I don't have to look back to see that it is Eric.

"Don't stiff up now, Bright eyes." He taunts.

"I don't seem to need help. Is there something you need?" I ask holding the gun down to my side.

"Shoot." He breaths into my ear.

I shiver before getting back into stance. I raise the gun, inhale, exhale, and fire. It enters the target just inside the bulls-eye.

"Don't get sloppy now." He touches my arm to lower it back from where the guns recoil as allowed it to lift. He walks away and I have to fight not to slump with relief. He ties me into knots.

The morning continues and everyone aim improves even Dustin who now is firing his gun. Sophia no long lands on the roof each time she shoots and everyone's arms have became all but wet noodles. The instructor call time and ends the firing practice for lunch. We make it down to the dining hall on time today so it is packed. Only one table is open we all take sits that we had yesterday. I am once again across from Eric. I try to look anywhere but at Eric but he still catches my eye and I can see that he too his remembering this morning. His hot gaze has chills racing through me. I know now that if I plan to get the information I want from Eric than I am doomed to get in to deep. Even now every time we are in the same room I know he is near.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry it has been so long since an update. I hope this more than makes up for it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

After lunch, the instructors lead us to the training room. It's huge, with a wood floor that is cracked and creaky and has a large circle painted in the middle. On the left wall is a monitor.

Our names are written on the board in alphabetical order. Hanging at three-foot intervals along one end of the room are faded black punching bags.

We line up behind them and Four, Tris, and Eric stands in the middle, where we can all see them.

"As I said this morning," says Four, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges—which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless."

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," says Tris. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

Four names a few different punches, demonstrating each one as he does, first against the air and then against the punching bag.

Though he only teaches us the basics I think of all the other technical ways I could use the next day. The punching bag stings my hands and feet, turning my skin red, and swings with each punch or kick I land on the bag. All around me is the sound of skin hitting tough fabric.

The instructors wander through the crowd of initiates, watching us as we go through the movements again. When Eric stops in front of me, my insides twist like someone's stirring them with a fork. He stares at me, his grey eyes following my body from my head to my feet, lingering everywhere.

"You have more muscle than I thought you would have," he says, "which means you don't have depend on just using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Suddenly he presses a hand to my stomach. His fingers are so long that, though the heel of his hand touches one side of my rib cage, his fingertips still touch the other side. My heart pounds so hard my chest hurts, and I stare at him, wide-eyed. Thinking back to the tattoo shop the night before.

"Never forget to keep tension here," he says in a quiet voice close to my ear.

Eric lifts his hand and keeps walking. I feel the pressure of his palm even after he's gone. It's strange, but I have to stop and breathe for a few seconds before I can keep practicing again.

When we are dismissed for dinner Audi and Wes come over to me. "What was that?" Wes catches my eye.

"He was just telling me to keep tension in my torso." I look away.

"Yeah, okay" They agree in a disbelieving voice as we sit down to eat.

"After this we are going close shopping."

"What do we need. We got the basics yesterday." I asked Audi.

"Well we need make-up, better clothes, these are ugly and gigantic." Audi makes a face.

An hour later I stand in Christina's shop in a tight black and red dress that barely come to mid-thigh. Audi stands next to me in a total red one much like my own. "Well what do you think?"

I look at Audi, "I like it. Now what?"

Audi laughs while we pay for the dresses. "Make-up of course."

Nearly another hour goes by while Audi tries different looks on me until she gets the one she likes best on me.

"There is a party in the pit. Let's go. I want to find Aren." Audi smiles slyly at me.

I roll my eyes and follow her back to the pit from our dorm. Right away I see Eric off to one side talking to Max. As if he could feel my eyes on him he looks up and catches me looking at him. He looks momentarily confused and then angry. He starts over when Audi says that she see Aren and that she will see me later. I quickly look around for Wes but can't find him. Eric is nearly at me before I turn and leave. I run down the hallways to hide from him and his anger and I find a darken hallway to go down. As I look around to see if he has followed me I start to wonder why I ran. I am Dauntless. I will be brave. I step from the darken hallway and into a wall that wasn't there when I came in. I look up into piercing steel eyes and am unable to suppress a shiver.

"Scared, Bright eyes?" Eric taunts as he walks me backward into the darken hallway.

"No."

"Then why did you run?"

"I don't know but I was coming back out."

"What are you wearing?"

"Audi picked out."

"Did she?" Eric puts his hand on my thigh just below the hem of my dress. My stomach starts to flip-flop.

"Y. . yes." I move slightly closer into his warmth. Needing to be closer. Wanting to be closer.

"You are playing with fire, Bright eyes." He lowers his face inches away from mine.

"I didn't come to you. You came after me." I stretch up to get even closer.

"Yes but dressing as you are. I had to think you were dressing for me." He runs his hand up to my hip.

"But I didn't Audi picked it out." My hand finds his over my hip.

"So you say." He whispered into my ear.

"It is the truth." I turn my head toward his. Needing to feel his lips on mine.

Just as the longing became unbearable he catches my lips with his. Shock rocks through my body. Urging me closer still. I wrap my arms around his neck after running them over his taut muscles of his arms and shoulders. His arms crush me to him as he rocks into the kiss. A gasp escapes as I make full contact with his hard, rippling body. He deepens the kiss only to brake away and pushes me farther into the darkness. "Stay." He walks out into the lighted hallway and talks to someone. When he comes back in he tells me to get to bed. That he is needed else where. He turns and walks away leaving me breathless and wanting more.

I take a shuddering breath before stepping out into the hallway and walking back to the pit.

* * *

Eric, Four and Tris wake up the initiates. "We have a missing initiate."

"Who?" Will asks.

"Your girlfriend." Eric taunts.

"But I don't . . .McKaven!" Wes looks under his bunk at McKaven's and Audi's bed. Audi is the only one there. Still bundled up in her blanket. "Audi, wake up. Where is Kaven?" He jumps from his bunk shaking Audi awake.

"W. . .what? I don't know." Audi peeks her head out of her blanket.

"Where have you looked so far?" Wes turned to the instructors. "Well?"

"Don't disrespect your leaders." Eric barks. Wes ignores him and pulls on his boots.

Four starts to name out the places they have looked at.

"What about the roof?" Wes brakes in.

"No." As they answer Wes runs from the room in his pajamas and boots. He goes up to the roof with Eric close on his heels. They find McKaven curled up on the roof. They run to her and find her sleeping. "Kaven, wake up sweetie."

"What is it, Wes?" She rubs her eyes and looks sleepily up at Wes and Eric.

"You were missing, Kav. The instructors didn't know where you were." Wes tells her.

"Why did you fall asleep up here?" Eric demands.

"I was looking up at the stars. I'm sorry I worried anyone." McKaven slowly stands up.

"Let's get her back to the dorm and let the others know she is alive." Eric walks away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Update** I realized that I wrote this chapter and 12 in the wrong point of view so I am changing both. Sorry for the mix up.

A/N So so sorry that it has been so long since an update. I had a baby last year and now that he is older I find that I have a little bit more time to get things down. Thanks to all the favs/follows and all the reviews. I love them all.

I own nothing but my OC's.

...OOO...

I follows Eric back into the dorm with Wes to find all the other initiates awake and ready. Waiting with us is Tris and Four. Audi sees me and comes running.

"Oh my goodness, Kaven. I thought you where hurt!" Adui exclaims when she hugs me.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep on the roof." I say tugging on the bottom of my dress. "This isn't good for sleeping in by the way."

"Well no kidding. Its a sexy dress. Its not a night gown." Audi laughs.

"To the training room now, initiates. You already are behind because some of you can't seem to stay in your own beds." Eric yells for everyone to get a move on. "Wes and McKaven, you have one minute to get dressed."

We both strip and dress quickly. Taking our shoes with us.

"Why didn't you come back to the dorm last room? I was worried when they woke me to tell me you were missing." Wes says as we jog to catch up with the others.

"I had all intention of going back. I fell asleep up there like I use to do back in Erudite." I tells him.

"Yes, but you only did that when you had to think about something or if something was bothering you. Like the day your father died or his birthday. Especially if Jeanine was after you about something." Wes knows me too well to let it go.

"I kissed Eric." I blurt out before I run into the circle with the others leaving Wes stunned.

...OOO...

Eric is getting ready to go back after Kaven and Wes in the dorms when they show up at the doorway. Wes is talking and makes Kaven flush before she answers and runs to the circle around Four, Tris, and him.

"Coming to join the training initiate?" Four asks as he sees Wes still standing in the doorway.

Wes runs over to join the group and Four begins to explain how the matches are going to go and who will go first. "Since you put us behind to day McKaven you will be first against Marco. Everyone step back and let these two in."

Everyone takes a step back as Kaven drops her boots and steps into the circle. Marco makes a show of taking off his shirt and boots before he too steps into the circle.

"Remember you go until one of you are knocked out of summits. Begin" Eric calls out wishing that Four didn't talk him into putting Marco up against McKaven.

...OOO...

As I go into my stance Marco takes a shot at my face and before I can dodge his fist connects with my nose. The pain and blood come as a shock so I go with it and bend over. All the while watching Marco. So I sees as he comes at me again for another hit. At the last moment I swipe his legs out from underneath him. Letting my own fist connect with his nose, hearing a satisfying crunch, I slams my knee into his stomach all before he falls to the mat. When he is down with no moves to get up Four calls the match.

I step down and walk over to Wes, who seems to have finally come over the shock of me telling him that I kissed Eric. He hands me a towel and pats my back. "That was hot." I laugh as he walks to take my place on the mat. It is now his turn against Dustin.

...OOO...

A/N I know it is short but I hope you all enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Update** Just changed the point of view. Sorry about that, didn't realize when I was writing.

..OOO..

I hold the towel to my nose as I watch Four and Eric, Eric's muscles bunching and flexing underneath is fitted black shirt, pull Marco from the mats as Dustin and Wes walk in. With Wes and Dustin side-by-side I notice that Dustin has at least four inches on Wes. Where as Wes has a runner's lean body Dustin's is much more jacked. From past experience I know that Wes is fast and strong but put up against Dustin with his more muscular body anything can happen. I hope Wes doesn't get to badly hurt. I wipe at my nose to see that it has stopped bleeding for now.

"How is your nose?" Tris asks as she walks over.

"Not broken, just busted." I look down at the towel spotted with my blood. Noticing more blood than before I try to play off as if it's not as bad as I fear. "It's already stopped bleeding."

"I don't think so. It's gushing again. Go to the medical wing and see Marlene." Tris orders as the blood starts to come from my nose.

"I'll be fine. I want to watch Wes's fight." Comes my muffled reply from behind the towel.

Four send the last two fighter, Aidian and Noah, for the day to take Marco to the infirmary before walking over with Eric to check on me. "Is she alright?"

"She is still bleeding but refuses to go to the infirmary." Tris answers.

"She is fine and wants to watch her friend's fight." I walk over to Audi who has been watching Wes and Dustin's fight not wanting to be too near Eric. "How is he doing?"

"Like you have to ask. He's kicking Dustin's ass but the same can be said about Dustin as well. How are you?" Audi pulls the towel from my face. "You're still bleeding."

"I know. I'll live." I say as Audi just shakes her head.

By the time I look up Wes and Dustin both have bleeding mouths and slightly swelling jaws. Dustin uses all his strength to smash into Wes's eye. "Oh no," I would have covered my face if I wasn't already holding the bloody towel to my still bleeding nose. Wes barely showed that he was hurt as he slams his knee into Dustin's stomach. Wes powers through and quickly drops Dustin with Eric calling the fight barely containing his disgust.

Wes comes over to where Audi and I are standing holding his ribs. "You okay. I wanted to ask before my fight."

"I'm fi..." I begin.

"...still bleeding and refusing to go to the infirmary." Audi interrupts.

"Let me see." Wes pulls down my hand to fine that I was in deed still bleeding. "Go to the infirmary, Kave. It could be serious."

"You don't look that good yourself." I counter.

"I'll go if you do." Wes puts his arm around me and leads me toward the doorway tailing after Dustin.

..OOO..

Eric watches as Kaven easily goes with Wes out of the training room after refusing to go twice from her trainer and one of her faction leaders. The girl was going to be a hard one to handle and he was more than ready for the challenge. He will just have to get her away from the boy first Just seeing his arm around her makes his blood boil. "Next to up."

A/N

Since its been so long since an update I wanted to give you another. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OC's. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I own nothing but my OC's. Hope you enjoy.

...OOO...

As Wes and I walk into the infirmary with Dustin they see that Marco is just coming to. He sees me and tries to jump out of his bed at me but sways as he lurches up. "You think you can embarrass me like that and get away with it? You would be dead wrong. I will end you."

"No calm down, young man, I will have no talking like that in my infirmary." Marlene says as she walks in from the back. "Now I can see that the three of you need a little TLC yourselves. Find a bed and I will see to you all."

Wes and I take the first two beds away from Marco while Dustin choosing one next to him. "When did they become friends?" I nod toward them.

"I can't say that I know. Maybe Audi knows." Wes says as Marlene comes over to me.

"What happen to you little one?" Marlene takes the towel from my nose. "Well this isn't doing any good."

"Marco punched me in the nose." I tells Marlene as she inspects my nose.

"Well he didn't break it just busted it pretty bad. Now he on the other hand has a broken nose. I take it that you did that?" Marlene pulls a syringe from her pocket. "How are you with shots?"

"I have no problems with shots." I answers as Marlene injects me in the arm.

"That will help clot your blood. It should have stopped by now but some just gush for a while. You will look worse in the morning. It will bruise pretty bad. Hope you don't have a hot date." Marlene chuckles as she goes over to Wes and Dustin patching up their split lip and Wes's busted eyebrow and bruised ribs. "You are all fine to leave beside Marco. I need you to stay so that I can evaluate you over the next couple of hours. Lunch and dinner will be brought to you but you will be in the dorms for lights out."

Wes and I rejoined the others in the training room in time to see Audi go up against Shannon with Audi losing her first fight against the tank-ish girl. We break for lunch and continue though the evening to finish as dinner time comes. I am dreading when Wes will ask about what happened with Eric but luckily he hasn't gotten the chance as we keep sitting across from Eric as everyone all take their same seats. I use mealtime to ignore Eric not knowing what to say or do. I'm mad at myself for being to weak to withstand the effect he has on me. I won't let it happen again. I hope.

...OOO...

I jump awake as people stream into the room with flashlights. Audi and I sit up, with Audi hitting her head on the bed frame above us. I hold in a laugh as I squint through the dark to see what's going on. "Everybody up!" someone roars. A flashlight shines behind his head, making the rings in his ears glint. Eric. Of course it's Eric. Surrounding him are other Dauntless, some of whom I have seen in the Pit, some of whom I have never seen before. Four and Tris stands among them.

Wishing that I had worn more clothes to bed Audi and I jump out of bed in tight tanks and boy shorts with Wes landing beside me in nothing but sleep shorts.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks," says Eric. "We're going on another field trip." I shove my feet into shoes after quickly pulling on a pair of pants over my boy shorts. Sprinting with the now dressed Audi and Wes on the way to the train. A drop of sweat rolls down the back of my neck as we run up the paths along the walls of the Pit, pushing past members on our way up. They don't seem surprised to see us.

I wonder how many frantic, running people they see on a weekly basis. We make it to the tracks just behind the Dauntless-born initiates. Next to the tracks is a black pile. I make out a cluster of long gun barrels and trigger guards. "We are shooting again?" Audi whispers in my ear. Next to the pile are boxes of what looks like ammunition. I inch closer to read one of the boxes. Written on it is "NEURO-DARTS". I've never heard of them before, but the name is self-explanatory. I laugh. This is going to hurt. "Everyone grab a gun!" shouts Eric. We rush toward the pile. I am the closest to it, so I snatch the first gun I can find, which is heavy, but not too heavy for me to lift, and grab a box of neuro-darts. I shove the box in my pocket and sling the gun across my back so the strap crosses my chest.

"Any minute the train will be here. Don't miss it." Four says before a circle of light appears on my left, far away. It grows larger as it comes closer. Eric grabs a hold of the train as it starts by with Tris and Four close behind.

I run after him with Wes and Audi following me. Eric turns around as I fall into stride next to the car and holds out a hand. "What a hand, Bright eyes?" I grab his hand and he pulls me up with his muscles flexing slightly to put me right next to him. "Close enough?" His voice breaths next to my ear.

I shiver as I step away to let Wes and Audi in we sit on the other side of the train to wait for the others to get in. Once everyone is in, Four speaks up. "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." The car sways, and Four grabs the side of the doorway for balance. "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously"

"Four and I will be your team captains," says Eric. He looks at Four. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"I'll pick first this year. Aidian." Four calls out to one of the other Erudite transfers.

"McKaven." Eric calls while looking at me with a smirk.

They quickly call out the rest of the transfers with Four having Aidian, Dalton, Sophia, Audi, Avery, Owen and Tessa. Eric choose me, Wes, Marco, Shannon, Noah, and Dustin before they go through the Dauntless-born. "You get the extra transfer. We jump first." Eric calls as he jumps from the train.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Hello everyone! I still don't own anything other than my OC's.

...OOO...

As I land hard the wind is temporarily knocked out of me. I really need to work on my landings. It was one of the only things that Wes and I couldn't practice back in Erudite. I make it to my feet to find Eric looking disgusted at me. I take it that he didn't care for my landing either.

"What do we do now?" asked Shannon, the Candor tank transfer that beat Audi.

"We hide our flag." Eric pulls out a brightly glowing orange flag from his pocket sounding put out. "While we come up with a plan to get theirs. We need to hurry up before they start out."

"Give it to Princess." Marco laughs looking at me. "No one would think that we would give it to the smallest of us. She is fast enough to keep away from them."

"That might work but I want to stay with her." Wes says just before I shove him.

"I'm not running from anyone." I tell them my eyes flashing angrily as I try to keep my temper.

"Temper." Wes whispers his arm on my back.

"Enough talking they will be here soon. McKaven and Wes will take the flag to the Ferris wheel and guard it. I will take the rest of you to get Four's. Any disagreements? No? Good." Eric walks over to me and hands me the flag. "Put it up high." He points over at the dilapidated Ferris wheel.

...OOO...

I climb up the side of the Ferris wheel with Wes down below watching my back as I hang the flag. Half way up I am glad that I haven't ever had problems with heights. Ergo Wes stayed on the ground. "That's high enough. Hang it than come back down." Wes calls from far below.

"Just a bit father. I want them to have to work to get it. I'm not just going to hand it away." I hurry up higher and look around. I can see the glow from the bright green flag of Four's group across the pier. I could see Eric and the rest of our team making their toward the tower that held the green flag. I couldn't see any of Four's team so I quickly but the flag up and hurried down to join Wes.

Soon I hear boots running toward where Wes and I were hiding at the base of the Ferris wheel. I double check my gun to check that it is loaded watching as Wes does the same. The only ones that I see are Aidian and Dalton. I wait to see if anyone else shows up but I see no one so I quickly shoot both of them than quickly move to another area.

I look up to see if anyone went around. Its empty so I turn back, waiting. Its too quiet. I signal Wes, pointing up. He shakes his head no. Not wanting me to go back up. I'm back up the ladder before he can stop me. I stop below the flag to take a look around. Not spotting anyone other than Aidian and Dalton, still laying down holding where I shot them. Out of the corner of my eye I catch movement. Four and half of his team is making their way this way. I quickly drop Four and three of his dauntless born initiates while Wes takes out two others.

The others quickly drop before Wes and I could take another shot. Eric and four others step out behind them. Across the pier I see the green flag start to move. Noah's tall frame is half out of the window swinging the flag.

"We won! Noah has the flag." I yell down. Eric grins than starts up the ladder beneath me. Watching his muscle strain as he pulls himself up as a chill race down my spine.

He is quickly next to me on the ladder reaching up to stuff our flag back into his pocket. "Way to go, Bright eyes. You did good." He whispered next to my ear. "Let's get back to the compound," he yells out his hand brushing my waist as he starts down.

We make it back to the compound with no one happier than Eric. I just want to get back to sleep. From the look on Four, Tris, and Eric's faces that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Let us celebrate this win with 20 laps around the training room." Four calls out.

Dammit, I just knew it. Everyone goes into the training room. "I want to see you running. If I see you walking you will start over. Did I make myself clear?" Four does not take defeat well. Eric and the Dauntless-born trainers didn't seem to want to step in. They didn't seem to mind that Four was going to run us into the ground.

"I don't see way you are all still standing here. You can run just like the transfers." Lauren called out. Yeah, they don't care that we haven't had much sleep.

A/N

Hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

I still don't own anything other than my OC's. I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I never thought that I would have so many favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean the world to me so I thank you all.

Giving the trainers a dirty look I take off running. This is something Wes and I used to do everyday when we had a free moment away from my monster. Looking over I see Wes easily keeping my pace even though I know that he can run so much faster with his longer legs. Doing this brings back the old joy of secretly defying Jeanine. Audi quickly takes up the spot next to Wes.

"I was missing this. Racing with my siblings was the only thing I miss about Amity. Besides my family that is." Audi laughs.

"You two go ahead. You don't have to keep up with my shorter legs." Wes looks hesitant before he and Audi run ahead. I soon get into a grove and zone out to the grunts and curses of my fellow initiates until I feel someone next to me. I know it is him before he even speaks. "All alone, Bright eyes."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering how Jeanine's precious daughter knows how to run so well without being the least bit tired." He smirks.

"I was never her daughter not truly." I huff speeding up.

"Trying to get away from me," he asks easily keeping up. He turns and starts jogging backward in front of me. "The only way you can get away from me is if you become factionless. But even then I will find you."

"Are you threatening me?" My jaw tensing.

"I don't have to." He comes in close, running beside me once again. "I'm the least of your worries. Your last lap was three laps ago." With that he sprints away.

By the time I get off the track everyone was just finishing up getting ready for lunch. I easily find Wes and Audi waiting by the doorway. "What was that about?" Wes asks nodding toward Eric.

"Nothing. You know you could have let me know that I did three extra laps." Elbowing him.

"You never listen when you are running. I know to just let you run. How is your knee? I forgot to ask this morning when I saw that you still had a bandage on it." He slips his arm around me. "Did you bang it up that bad on the roof?"

"It is fine. I was going to take it off this morning but didn't have time." Leaning into him. "Marlene wanted me to keep it on a few days. Something about help to not scar. Its new so I was the test dummy. Her words not mine." Audi barks out a laugh. "Sorry." She snickers.

Marco comes barreling past knocking into me as we walk over the chasm bridge. I catch myself at the railing looking down into the churning waters below. "You dick you could have made her fall!" Audi screams at him.

"I tripped." He scuffs without stopping until Eric steps in front of him. He grabs him by the front of his shirt and pushes him against the railing. "If I ever see you so much as brush pass someone on this bridge you will find yourself hanging by your finger tips from the very railing you pushed her into." Eric leans Marco farther over the rail. "Don't think that you were not seen pushing her. Do I make myself clear? We do not tolerate initiates killing each other. You are warriors not rebels."

He lets go of him and walks away without another word. Marco slides down to the floor of the bridge before jumping up like nothing happened sneering at me.

"You know just how to make friends don't you." Audi shakes her head. "Shut up, Audi. I don't want to hear it." Wes just laughs walking with us to the cafeteria.

After being in Dauntless for the past few days it still hasn't dimmed my addiction to the hamburgers but its not all I eat now. Filling my plate with fruit as well as a large hamburger. "I still don't see where you put all that food." Audi mutters as she picks at her hamburger still not over her aversion to meat.

"She has a hollow leg." Wes jokes. "Ouch. No need to resort to violence." He rubs his leg from where I kicked him.

"This is Dauntless, baby." I chuckle before snapping my head up to look into stormy grey eyes as a plate is slammed down.

A/N

Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

I still don't own anything other than my OC's. I hope you enjoy! Now onto see what McKaven and Wes get themselves into.

After lunch everyone trudges back to the training room for strength training. I somehow angered Eric so I know have to do double. "You should have kept your mouth shut." I tell Wes who is beside me. "I couldn't let him punish you. You didn't do anything." Wes replies as he drops down to start his push ups. "Yes but know you are stuck doing double with me." I dope to my knees than get into position next to Wes on the floor.

"Would have been worse if we didn't start over in Erudite. Not saying that just doing fifty wouldn't have been bad. But we have been doing a hundred for years." Wes scuffs. "I can totally vouch for that." Audi gasps as she struggles through her first push up.

"Yes but he doesn't know that so lets not clue him in just yet. I have no desire to do 200 like Marco." I look over to where Eric is yelling at Marco. "No way do I want to be in his shoes."

"He should have kept his hands off you. You could have fallen, Kave." Wes powers through a quarter of his push-ups before he speaks again. "I would have done much worse if I knew I would still be able to stay here."

"Wes, I would never want you to jeopardize your spot here in Dauntless. Your my best friend and the only person I have ever been able to count on. I need you." I quickly catch up with Wes and we complete half of our push ups before a shadow falls upon us. I don't even have to look up. "Damn."

"You are here to train not talk." Eric says from above us. "Do I need to add more to your load? Maybe strap some weight to you? Your sounding awfully like an Amity."

"No, sir." I answer while looking into his molten eyes as I rest on my knees. "We are halfway done where do you want us next."

"Maybe I should keep you there kneeling before me." He smirks stepping closer.

I clench my jaws shut to keep me from saying something I know I will regret. I drop back down and hurry and finish before jumping up. "Where next?"

"Already done?" Light glints of his piercing as his eyebrow raised as he comes in close. "What a surprise you are turning out to be. Who taught you all this?"

"Wes and I have been working together for years." My heart speeds faster now with him so close more than it did when I was working out. Eric leans down his lips near my ear. "Is that all you worked on with him?" My temper explodes and I go to swing but Wes is in between us before my punch lands on his jaw.

"You can't hit one of the leaders, Kave." Wes swings me away from Eric. "Watch your temper, Kave. Don't let him win."

"I'm fine you can let go of me. I'm calm." Wes looks into my eyes before he nods and lets me go. I turn to face Eric. "I won't apologize for my actions. As I am sure that you will not yours. What else do you want us to next. More running, crunches, pull-ups, lunges, or what?" My temper is barely in check as I face Eric.

"A hundred crunches, pull-ups, and how about twenty more laps alone before you are dismissed to go help with diner prep and clean up. You now have KP duty for the remainder of your initiate process. Only way out is to become Factionless, a member, or death. Remember warriors not rebels." Eric stands back and just watches.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, huh." Wes laughs as he and Audi go to join the rest of the class under Tris and Four's watch. "Shut up, Wes." I yell out after him before I start my crunches.

I feel near death by the time I am finished with Eric's exercises. It is only he and I left in the training room everyone else has been gone for the last hour. My pride diminished quite a bit after I started to slow down during my pull-ups. Eric was anything but kind as he yelled for me to hurry up. He was not at all happy that I wasn't done in time for my KP duty prep work. I am to clean up alone he made sure that the kitchen staff knew. He called as he stood to the side while I competed my extra laps. I really need to learn not to talk back to him. He seems to get off on my punishment to much. And to think I kissed that jerk.

If I thought that he would leave me in peace to eat I was completely mistaken. In the empty dinning hall he sits right across from me at the same table we always eat at. There isn't much to eat but I'm already to tired to eat. To my dismay Eric watches as I eat and makes me eat until he is pleased that I have eaten enough. "You need to keep your body strong for the extra work you will be putting in." Like I freaking asked to be put on KP duty. "Finish so that you can begin. I would like to get to bed at a reasonable hour."

"Your going to watch me?" I narrow my eyes at him pushing my food away from me to stand. "Can't have you skirting your duty now can I." He stands and follows be to the kitchen door. "By the way. KP includes the dining hall." He points at the messy room to our backs. Opening the kitchen door I find it in a worse mess than the dining hall. "Ready to get dirty?"

I'm never going to make it to bed tonight.

A/N

Let me know what you think. I love to read all of your comments.

*TGIF* Have a safe weekend. ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

I know it has been a little bit since an update. So sorry! Life got busy!

...OOO...

Everything hurts. That is my first thought as I wake the next day. The second thought is did Eric have to scream right next to my bunk. Yawning I slide out of bed to get dressed. I find myself flush with Eric's broad chest. "Do you have to torment me?" I grumble. I am so sick of his smug face.

"What did you say?" Eric growls.

"Its not even worth it." I pull on shorts and take off Wes's shirt that I put on last night after my shower. I was in no mood to reach all the way down and find one of my shirts in the bottom drawer. "Thanks," handing Wes back his shirt.

"Welcome?" Wes says confused as he is already fully dressed. He looks at the shirt. "Taking my clothes again?"

"Where were you last night it. I don't remember you coming to bed last night." Audi says getting dressed. "And when did you use to take his clothes?"

"You were cocooned again and I was quiet. Mr. Coulter had me up extremely late cleaning. And I almost always end up with his jacket at the end of the day." We finish and start to leave the room.

Eric stares us down as we walk from the room and I have to resist the urge not to stick my tongue out at him. I know real childish. He seems to be the only one to get a rise out of me. I can even hide my feelings from my dreadful mother. But with her I had years of practice. Not so much with the big sexy jerk.

"We are going to start today with 20 laps, punching bags, and weights all before lunch. Better get started." Four calls out as everyone comes into the training room. I start with my laps knowing if I don't get started I will be sleeping standing up. I need to finish early today to get to KP duty so that I won't have to clean alone again.

Not long into my run I can feel him close. He doesn't say anything just runs with me. After a while I wonder if I am mistaken and just thinks that it is him so I turn my head. It is him alright. Eric doesn't even show that he was up late yelling that I missed a spot. To think that I kissed him.

...OOO...

I'm eating lunch when Wes nudges me. "Have you forgotten the secret at the lake?" He whispers to me. "No, of course not. We just can't get out and get it now can we. Initiates aren't allowed out without a trainer or leader. I haven't gotten close to anyone to ask."

"Not even our fearless leader." He nods toward Eric who has just walked in with Max. "You were close enough to kiss him."

"It happened once and it was a mistake. He is a jerk. Plus I haven't had time. Eric seems to be out to kill me lately." I take a bite of my burger. "Mmm..." Still delicious.

"Happy to see me?" Eric smirks. My head pops up and my eyes lock with his steel grey eyes.

"Not particularly." I grumble.

"To bad." Eric lowers himself into the spot across the table from me.

"Tomorrow is visiting day and the day after we are taking a trip to the fence. As you all know by now that is were the majority of you will be after initiation." Four says as he and Tris sits down. "We take faction over family seriously."

Maybe I can get away at some point during visiting day. There is no way Jeanine will grace us with her presents to visit her 'darling' daughter. I will just need to sneak by him. I narrow my eyes at Eric. I think more so than ever if he is the one working with my mother. It just makes me wonder why he didn't fight more to keep the war as a go. Or maybe he was the one that helped me stop it?

...OOO...

A/N

I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OC's


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Sorry it has been so long my two little ones have been sick. All is good now and here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OC's.

...OOO...

The next day Audi, Wes, and I wake early and dress to go to the dinning hall. They are in there best clothes that they bought the night before. I chose to wear a shirt that shows off both of my tattoos, pants and boots. As always there isn't many people inside once we get to the dinning hall. The ones that were there were hunched over steaming cups of coffee or dependent aged children scarfing down food before running to catch the train.

"Why no heels today?" Audi asks between bites of muffin.

"I'm not coming to visiting day. No one I want to see will be there." I shrug.

"Oh, I wanted you to meet my parents. If they show that is." She sounds sad.

"I might." I smile. "I'm sure they will."

Twenty minutes later we can hear the other initiates coming down the hall. The trainers are close behind. Eric is as always farther behind watching everything. His eyes find mine and narrows before he makes his way over.

"Princess Erudite isn't all dolled up?" Eric sneers.

"The Princess died the day McKaven was born." I hiss at him.

"Better watch your claws kitten." He steals me uneaten muffin, taking a large bite from it before walking away. After he is gone I slide my necklace with my father's ring on it over to Wes. "I don't want to loose it. Keep it for me?" I look pleadingly at Wes.

"Yeah." He pulls it on over his head.

"What is going on?" Audi asks.

"Something I started before I left Erudite. I need to finish it." I leave it at that as I get up from the table. "Don't lie for me."

...OOO...

The train out to Abnegation is longer than I expected. I forgot to factor in the distance from Dauntless. The last time I was out in Abnegation I was in Erudite and I only had that true data on distance time. Hopefully it won't hinder my plans to much.

Once there I find the large water hole I found last time I was here and step out of my boots and pants. I dive in and swim toward the bottom. I need for the box to be here. I swim deeper. The box was a project Jeanine was working on. She was trying to make a more efficient all weather light weight safe box. She failed on two accounts. Its heavy and the contents aren't safe from heat. Thankfully all I needed it to do is keep my files dry and it turned out to be its own weight. At the bottom I search around for the box but I have to surface a few times before I find it.

I quickly swim to the top and heave the box over the side. It is still heavy even with the strength training I have had. I try to remember myself from before. I can't and it makes me happy. It's like Juliana was never a real person. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I open the box. I peek inside to find it completely dry. I close it back before stepping back into my discarded clothes.

I look up to see the train in the not so far distance. I jump up with the box racing toward the rail. The train is gaining on my jump spot. I run faster. I can't miss this train. I have been away longer than I wanted to be. Even though I told them not to lie for me I know Wes will. I can't let him get into trouble with me. It wasn't his idea even though he was all for it. I clutch the box closer to my chest. I would die to get this information to Max. If my mother found me I would just die and it would be for nothing. She would have no evidence against her.

The train is almost to the point where I can jump on but I'm too far still. I speed up its just yards away. I have to make it. I jump at the last second. I land half in the train hitting my ribs on the side of the opening. I toss the box to the back of the train so that it doesn't come out as I struggle to pull myself in. Its heavy so it doesn't move once it stops at the back. My breath is ragged from running and the throbbing pain of my ribs. Once on my feet I stumble to the back of the train to retrieve the box. I back to the opening and sit down on the other side so I can watch for my last jump. I'm tired and I just want to get back.

...OOO...

"Why are you wet?" A voice hisses from behind me. I had hoped to make it back to the initiate dorm and change before I was spotted.

"I have no idea what you mean." I reply lightly.

I am grabbed ruffly by my shirt and pulled around to face my tormentor. He balls the front of my shirt up and watches as water drops to the floor. "You were saying?"

"That I have no idea where that came from." I smile.

"Don't lie to your faction leader, Bright eyes. I'm not stupid, I know you are lying. Why are you soaking wet?" His face is level with mine. "And what it this?"

"I went for a swim?" I shrug holding the box closer.

"What's in the box?" He steps closer.

"Underwear." I smile.

"Underwear?" He moves his face closer.

"Yes, you know bras and panties. Those kinds of things." Hoping he doesn't want to see.

"Let me see than." He looks smug.

"Let you see my underwear?" I fake outrage.

"We both know that you have no such thing in that box. So you can either show it to me here or in my office." His face is so close the memory of his kiss flashes through my mind. I shiver. "Whats wrong Bright eyes? Too close?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

I am so sorry that this has taken so long but my laptop screen got broke and everything was on it sooo. But it is fixed now. I own nothing but my OC's. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

...OOO...

"There you are, Kave. I've been looking for you everywhere. You left your necklace." Wes breaks the moment and I step back to look at him. He is slipping my necklace off and putting it over my head.

"Thanks I was looking for it." I smile. "You are a life saver."

"My mother and brother are here and they wanted to see you before they left." Wes asks as he lets my hair drop back around my shoulders and down my back.

"I would love too." I go to follow him but am stopped an iron grip.

"I wasn't finished with you." Eric's voice has lost all playfulness. "Bring your box and follow." His voice is low but it all but screams that I best listen.

"I will be with you in a little bit." I wave as I half run to keep up with Eric's long stride.

All the way through the compound Eric says not a word until we step inside his office. "What is in the box, McKaven?"

"Max needs to be in here when I open this." I stress the importance of it.

"You want Max to see your underwear?" Eric scuffs.

I roll my eyes. "You know as well as I do that there is no underwear in this box."

Eric looks at me for a moment than pushes back from his desk. "Come."

I follow quickly just wanting to put this behind me. I don't have to follow far as he stops across the hall and knocks.

"Who is it?" Max's muffled voice comes from with in.

"You know who it is." Eric waves at a camera at the top of Max's door.

"Yes, but you knocked. I thought my eyes or ears were deceiving me." Max says as we come in looking from Eric to me than landing on the box. "Is that a present?"

"Depends. My father told me that you were someone that he could always depend on and I hope that also applies to me. In this box is time sensitive information that I have put together over the last few years." I put the box onto Max's desk before taking my necklace back off. "I modified the lock so that it can only be unlocked by my father's ring."

Max looks over the box to find the compartment that lifts up to hide and protect the key scanner. I put the ring inside and hear the box click open. Max looks through the contents of the box briefly before looking up. "You are the mole that was sending us Jeanine's plans."

"She killed my father and wants to kill that many more people. Everything I could get my hands on is in there. Everything in there is yours to have I just won't give up the ring. So you will have to get something else to hold it all." I slide the necklace back over my head.

"I wouldn't ask that of you. Alec was a great man. Is that all that you have?" Max answers.

"Two pictures." I whisper.

"I have more, if you make it I will have copies sent to you." Max says still looking through the box. He pulls out the files and hands the box over to me.

A buzz fills the room. "Max, Jeanine is here demanding to be let in. Says she is here for visiting day."

Max reaches for a switch on his desk. "Do you want to see her?"

"No."

Flicking the switch on his desk Max answers. "Tell her that her daughter won't see her. So it is best she leaves."

Eric has been silent for the whole exchange but he finally speaks up. "You have forty minutes before you are expected for KP. Use it wisely."

I just knew that he wouldn't let me out of my punishment even after bringing all that was in the box. The big jerk. I get up and leave the office making my way to find Wes after dropping of the box in the dorm and changing into dry clothes.

I find Wes with his family and Audi and her family together. Wes's mother wraps me up in her arms. "Hello sweetheart. Wesley says that you changed your name. McKaven Blaine. Very strong. I like it." Wesley's mother was a Amity transfer that never completely left. I always thought that she was Divergent.

"Thank you, Bryony." I quickly shake Easton's hand before turning to Audi and her family.

"Mom, dad, this is Kaven. She is the other part to our trio. We share a bed so that we don't have to sleep on the floor." Audi pulls me to her side. "Kave this is my parents, Slate and Willa and my siblings the twins Posey and Peony, my older sister Echo and older brother Cyan."

Her mother and brother both hug me as well as her younger twin sisters. "Hello."

"Wesley said that he found you earlier but you have to go with one of the leaders." Easton says.

"Kaven is always getting into trouble with our youngest leader. He is helping over see our training and Kave is almost always getting into an argument with him." Audi laughs.

"All is good but I don't have long before I have to go help with dinner prep." I shiver not quiet warm yet from my dip in the water earlier.

"Cold?" Wes asks.

"I'm alright." I smile to him.

"They gave you a punishment that you like?" Easton laughs.

"Hush, he doesn't know and he might hear you." I cover his mouth.

"You like to cook, Princess?" Eric's smug voice comes from behind me.

"You never asked." I smile as I turn to face him.

"Well, Princess, starting today I think you will be the only one cleaning up. Again." Eric waits for my response.

"Wonderful." I answer before turning to Easton. "I could kill you."

"How was I suppose to know that he was behind us?" Easton asked.

"He is always there." I shake my head before looking at the time. "I need to go. I have dinner to help cook. It was great seeing you again Bryony and Easton. I am glad I was able to meet you. Audi seems like she comes from a great family."

"You're going to be late, Princess." Eric interrupts.

I give him a death stare and run to make it to the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

I still do not own Divergent. Wouldn't that be awesome though. I only own my OC's and ideas. Hope you all enjoy.

...OOO...

Two Weeks Later

My body is bruised and bleeding. I hurt all over and I don't want to move. Last week was filled with training while at the start of this week the fights started. For reals and I was once again paired with Marco as my last fight.

"Get up, Princess!" Eric yells as I don't move to get up. "If you don't stand you are out."

I look up into his eyes as he peers down on me. His mocking smile prominent on his face. "But I won."

"So that makes you special. Do you want a sticker?" Eric taunts.

"You're a complete jerk." I start to stand when my ankle gives out. I crumble to where I just was knocked down. Even though I was quicker and knocked Marco out his last kick landed. His crushing blow smashing into my ankle.

Eric reaches out and feels my ankle. With a light tough he felt around my ankle and foot. "It doesn't feel broken but it might be sprained or fractured. You need to go to the infirmary."

"I would rather lay here for a while. It doesn't hurt so much if I don't move." I try to joke but I am serious.

Eric reaches for me again and pulls me to his chest before easily standing with me in his arms. "You need to have it checked. It could be serious."

"Put me down I can walk." Even though I dread the thought of being out of his arms once again.

"Just shut up, Princess." Eric says as he quickly walks down the hall heading for the infirmary.

...OOO...

"You have a grade II sprain. I am going to put a splint on your ankle and you need to keep it on for one week, two tops. You will have crutches and you need to follow the R.I.C.E guidelines. Rest, ice, compression, and elevate. See me back here in a week." Marlene goes over my instructions. "Any questions?"

"No." I mumble she gave me a pretty good painkiller when I was first brought in and now it is putting to sleep. I hate taking medicine of any kind but she insisted so that she could do a thorough exam.

"Good. I will be right back with the splint and crutches." She breezes off.

"How does it feel now."

"No pain..." I murmur. My eyelids feel like they weigh a thousand pounds. I fight to keep my eyes open.

Eric looks a worried but my eyes must be playing tricks on me. Marlene comes back before I can ask him why he looks scared. "Why can't she keep her eyes open. Was she given to much medicine? She is so tiny. She can't need much."

"It's okay, Eric. I gave her a does of a child. Her file says that she doesn't tolerate medicine well. Everything she takes usually makes her drowsy." Marlene reassures him as she wraps the splint around my ankle.

"But she will be fine." Eric asks as I fall asleep. I must be hallucinating.

...OOO...

Over the weekend I try to get used to the crutches and argue with Wes that I don't always need to be laid up. It is now Monday and this week will be filled with learning to throw knives and training for the fear landscape. I know how to throw a knife but can I do it with a bum ankle?

As we follow the trainers into the training room they have us line up in front of targets. We each take a spot as Eric, Four, and Tris pass out the knives and explain how it is done.

"You must go and get your own knives. I do not want to see anyone throwing knifes at anything or one besides their own target. If you see someone getting their knives stop if you are afraid that you will hit them. You will be out if you wound any of your fellow initiates. The time for that is past and will stay that way." Tris yells out as she walks down the line. She stops at my shoulder. "Can you manage with the crutches? You can sit out but it will hurt your score."

"No I can do it." I say as I lay down one of my crutches and slide my blades that she gives me into my pockets. I balance with the one crutch and throw the first knife. It is a little off and to hard so it clatters to the floor where it bounces just shy of the bulls-eye. I try again and get it to stick but it is now too far to the other side. With the last knife I sink the blade into the bulls-eye.

"Very good. Seems like you needed the handicap." Tris continues on.

I grab my crutch and go to get my knives. I pull the last from the wall as a knife come inches away from my head. I turn quickly around to see that it is Marco.

"It slipped." He laughed. "Sorry, McKaven."

"If another knife slips, Marco than you are out. You seem to be quiet clumsy around her. You almost pushed her over the chasm and now you almost hit her with a knife. Not to mention that she is on crutches from what you did to her ankle." Four calls him out.

"Won't happen again." Marco holds up his hands.

"See that is doesn't" Eric says from behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N

Sorry for the late update my little girl started kindergarten on my birthday on the fifth and it has been crazy ever since. I hope I will be able to update more often. I didn't want to keep repeating the same scenes pretty much so I'm going to skip to the end of the week to when they do their fearscape again. I still don't own anything other than my OC's. Hope you enjoy.

...OOO...

The rest of the week goes by in a blur. I get better at balancing while I throw and facing my fears are just as bad as they began. I keep hoping that I won't keep seeing my father die but to no such luck. His face swims in my head every time I close my eyes now. I can't keep the memories at bay.

As we walk toward the fearscape for the last time I am haunted by facing my fears once again. I try to keep my emotions down but as we get closer my hands start to sweat. I can't wipe them as they are still clutched around my crutches. Thankfully we have gotten to the part where we have to climb the stairs and I have to think of how I am going to manage it with my crutches.

I take it a step at a time with my good leg first. I don't think that it would have been as hard if the ground was level. Wes and Audi asked to help but I wouldn't let them. I could be seen as helpless or weak in front of everyone. At the top of the stairs I give a sigh of relief and am once again faced with my worries. Can I make it through this? Do I want to? I have to. I want to. I was born to.

When we go through the door to get into the room I have my head held high. I am my father's daughter. I will make his memory proud.

...OOO...

I am not the only one to still have problems with their fears. Everyone still panics as they come out. I am near the last one to go so I see most of the others fears. Some are small like spiders or heights. While some are deeper like death and abuse. Death. Death is my fear. The death of my father and the death of my best friend. I can't get over either one and I dread each time that I go under that Audi will make an appearance. Will she be in this one? Will I soon have more fears?

"McKaven Blaine." Tris calls out my name.

Am I ready? I have to be. I am the only one left.

...OOO...

I jerk up and off of the chair. I quickly walk from the room. I am done with seeing my fears. As I come out of the room Max stands up.

"Everyone is free for the rest of the afternoon. Rankings will be up after dinner. They will be posted in the training room. That is all you may leave.

Wes and Audi walk over toward me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing I haven't seen before." Audi gives me a quick hug. That is not true and they know it. Audi has made it into my fears. My fear of Wes's death has changed a bit. Now it has Audi and Wes standing together with Jeanine telling me to choose. I choose to kill Jeanine than kill them.

"So if get a tattoo. Does that mean you will put it on you?" Audi asked.

"Yes. You have made your mark." I tell her.

"That is cool. I'm glad you didn't kill me." She jokes. "You are stuck with me now."

...OOO...

I make my way to the kitchen to start with prep. Even with my bum ankle Eric won't let me off KP duty. I take a seat and start peeling vegetables for the stew that was going to be tonight's dinner. I finish up so that I can go join my friends. I know we will make it but I wonder where we stand and if we will see each other often.

Sitting down to eat I find that not many initiates are eating. Just picking at their food. Worrying and waiting.

All the trainers are absent even the leaders. The rest of the dinning room is full and loud like always. It quietens imminently as they all walk in. "If all the initiates will follow us into the training room you will be given your rank and job according to that rank. So those of you that rank low will not have as good as job or pay as those of you that rank high. Do not blame anyone but yourself for not working harder." Max commands attention.

We dutifully follow him and the others into the training room. Everyone's name is on the board with the top rankings first. My name is next to one and Wes is at two with three through eight mostly composing of Dauntless born before Audi's name next to nine. Ranks four, six, and ten are transfers with eleven through twenty-seven a mixture.

After standing there for a moment letting it all sink in I feel him behind me. "What do you want?"

"Just to say congratulations." Eric's voice comes from much closer than I thought.

I turn around to find him not even a foot away. "Yeah right. You never say just congratulations." I retort.

"Is that so?" He comes in closer.

"Yes. Snide comments, commands, insults, and all around nastiness. But never pleasantries." I stand my ground.

"Have you ever seen me with another member to see how I act?" He asks.

"Four, Tris, Max, and the other trainers." I answer.

"Doesn't count." He raises his pierced brow.

"Than no." I huff.

"Than how do you know how I act around others." He leans in closer.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that is overly nice." I try to keep my breathing normal.

"You think so. How do you know that I don't want more with someone. Or if I already am." My skin crawls as I think of him with someone else.

"I don't think you would cheat. I find you to be a very private person." His face is all but next to mine. His breath is on my cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughs and walks off.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait. Forgive me? I hope you enjoy and I own nothing but my OC's.

...OOO...

After Eric walks away toward Max, the other leaders, and the trainers they get everyone's attention. It is time for job and room assignments. Next to them is Dauntless staff with tablets. We are to wait until our names are called and get placed quickly to celebrate the night away before starting work or training the next day. I am first so I hobble up to get assigned. A tablet is shoved into my hands by one of the staffers.

"Pick quick we haven't got all night."

I quickly look through the list that is open for my choice at near the bottom is full medical doctor - filled by Erudite Jenna Rosemont. Of course Jeanine couldn't keep her claws from Dauntless. "I want to take over the Erudite doctor position. I have all the training already I just need a refresher course and that should only take four weeks at most. I think I can get it done in two."

"Want to go back to Erudite so soon?" Eric smirks.

"No but I want Dr. Rosemont out of here. She is quiet close to Jeanine." I say while looking into his eyes.

"Very well. The apartment assigned to that position is quiet large. Three bedrooms, do you have roommates in mind or do you want it alone." Max asks as he nods his approval.

"Roommates. Wes and Audi ranks 2 and 9. If they agree." I stand with my back straight waiting for the okay.

"Approved. Samson set it up leaving roommates open for 2 and 9. As well as scheduling her training." Max says to the man next to him.

"Yes, sir." The younger man answers. One of the other staffers gives me a fancy phone and tablet. It looks like the ones I have seen the leaders use. "You will get all your information on this phone and tablet. Don't loss them and keep one on you at all time."

I express my understanding before hobbling back over to my friends.

As the day goes on the choices dwindle and quickly is over with the majority going to the fence with a shoe box apartment.

"You are all dismissed. Enjoy your last night before you step into your roles tomorrow." Max says before he and the others leave.

...OOO...

I try to dance around with a drink in my hand before downing it. Is it my second or third. Or was it my fourth? I forget but I just try to stay up right on my crutches.

"What are you doing, Kave?" Wes asks as he steers me away from the Chasm."

"I just want to forget everything tonight. Tomorrow is our first day as adults and I just want this one night as my own. Not as a dependent or initiate but McKaven Blaine Dauntless." I sway to the music.

Wes looks at Audi. "Will you help me watch her?"

"Without a doubt." She replies pulling me away from a group of men.

"Thank you." Wes says shaking his head as I start to sing to them.

"What you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

Oooh

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight right through my brain

Yes, I would die for ya, baby" I hug them both. "I love you guys."

"She is plastered." Audi laughs trying to keep a hold of me.

"Did you get the room assignment yet?" Wes asks as he pulls me from the Chasm once again.

"No, did you?" Audi asks as one of the men from earlier comes up.

"No, Kave must have gotten it by now. Kave did you phone go off? We need the room assignment." Wes steps in front of the guy as he get closer.

"Mmmhmmm." I murmur.

"Can I check your phone?" Audi asks.

"Mmmmmmm." I sway with the song.

"I think your friend wants to dance. Do you baby girl?" The guy grabs at me to pull me with him.

"Back the fuck away from her." Wes growls.

"What you fucking her?" He mocks.

"Eww Wessy he thanks we are having sex. He is like my best friend ever and I don't like you very much you big dumb ass." I slur. "Now leave us alone you dumb tree."

"What did you just say little girl." Before either of my friends can stop him he has me by my neck over the Chasm. My crutches laying on the ground by Wes's feet. "You want to go for a swim little girl."

"No you big piggy man I don't." I go to kick him not realizing the danger I am in with my alcohol induced stupor.

"Kave, no, don't." Wes calls out as he steps up to the guy.

"Back the fuck up or I drop her." He snaps shaking me a little.

"Put her down." A voice calls out from behind the piggy man.

"Who is going to make me." He asks looking behind him. His grip around my neck loosens and I fill my body start to slip. I grab at his arm trying to stop from dropping the alcohol rushing out of my blood.

"Wes?" I look over at him. His face is white with fright. "I'm slipping."

"Don't let go, Kave. Just don't let go." Wes steps closer as Eric once again tells the man to put me down but now with a gun in his face.

Piggy man tightens his grip once again before throwing me to the ground at Eric's feet. I land hard on my hands trying to brake my fall.

Eric calls two other men over to take Piggy man away. "I will see to him myself in a moment." He watches as Wes picks me up while Audi picks up my crutches. "You should know your limit if you want to become the full doctor here at Dauntless."

"She has never drank before." Wes sticks up for me.

"So I see." Eric sneers before walking away after Piggy man.

I take my phone from my pocket. Room 8. Code 4767454. Fully Furnished/New Mattresses. We head to our new apartment. "I will never drink again."

"Hallelujah!" Audi yells out as we leave the pit.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter. Let me know what you think. I own nothing but my OC's.

...OOO...

I try to punch in the code to the key pad but my hands still shake from the aftermath from the chasm. I ball my fist angry with myself for being so stupid. Wanting to unwind before I have to go back to Erudite tomorrow left me making bad judgment calls. I am lucky that Eric was there. I know Wes and Audi wanted to help me, but the fear and uncertainty shook them. I dread seeing Eric again and hope that it will be very far from now.

"Let me, Kave." Wes's hand takes the phone from my hand and enters the code to our door. It beeps before the door swings open.

We step inside to find a sparsely decorated apartment with a large kitchen. The walls are black rock that is the natural stone. After taking a quick look through the apartment we find that it has a large master bedroom as well as two slightly smaller bedrooms on the other side of the hall. Audi and Wes call dibs on the smaller rooms because they don't have any windows. Beyond the living area is a wall of large windows and a door in the middle. I walk out and notice other balconies like this one to the left of ours.

From behind me I hear a knock at the door. I turn to see Wes open the door to a furious Eric. "Where is she?"

Wes keeps his body between Eric and the balcony. "She is resting."

"Bullshit. Step aside." Eric shoves him.

"Thank you for saving her but she doesn't need you yelling at her right now. She knows that she did something stupid. You don't have to tell her." Wes is angry still from not being able to save me him self.

"Wes it is okay. What do you want, Eric?" I ask stepping into the apartment.

"After your near death you still walk out on the balcony above the pit?" Eric smirks.

"The balcony didn't have me by my throat over the chasm." I snap at him. "Just leave I have to be up early tomorrow."

Eric walks to the door. "Her death could have been on your hands. Take better care of your friends next time." Eric sneers at Wes before walking out of the door.

"Will you lay with me?" I ask looking at my friends.

Wes takes me under his arm leading me to the largest room. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." I smile at him.

Audi comes in and gets under the covers on one side of the bed as I crawl in the middle with Wes getting in on the other side.

...OOO...

With a hangover raging in my head I make my way to the Dauntless entrance. Max and two other Dauntless are waiting on me.

"I heard about last night. Are you up to take this position? I need you dedicated. As much as I will be glad to get the last Erudite out of here I need to know if you are truly ready. Every medical case will be on your shoulders. Anything from a new life to a passing and everything in between." Max looks hard into my eyes.

"I'm ready just careless last night. It will never happen again." I tell him venomously.

"See that it doesn't." Max steps away from the truck. "You will have two armed guards with you at all times. I have called Jeanine and let her know what is happening. She was not pleased to know that Dr. Rosemont would no longer be our doctor. What she doesn't know is that it is you."

I smirk thinking how she will handle the news.

...OOO...

After the drive to Erudite my guards Beck and Hollis jump out first before helping me down crutches in hand. We walk inside and all eyes are on us. "Miss Matthews I didn't know you would be coming today. Your mother is waiting on a Dauntless to take over the doctor role from Dr. Rosemont." She gets close and whispers. "Like any of those heathens could take over for Jenna."

I see Jeanine coming into the lobby within hearing distance with a smile on her face. "My name is McKaven and I am that heathen." The smile all but slips from her face.

"Juliana what a surprise to see you here. I didn't know that you were to be the new doctor." Jeanine barely keeps the sneer from her voice.

"Its McKaven and there is a lot you don't know about me." I jeer. "When can my training beginning?"

"Well I was expecting someone with a lot less knowledge than you have. Adjustments will have to be made. You should know all that you need to." Jeanine started.

"I do. Just need a refresher for Max and the other leaders." I smirk.

"Yes, follow me. Your companions can stay here." Jeanine starts.

"No they are with me the whole time. Max's orders." I watch as she forces her anger down.

Jeanine takes me to the medical wing. Factionless stand around in varies stages of injuries. I am lead behind a curtain that contains a screaming girl. She can be no more than fourteen and she is covered in blood.

"Where is the doctor?" I ask looking around.

"Why you are. Save her." Jeanine sneers with a smile.

My first test is to save this young girl. I lean my crutches against the wall and hop to the bedside. "Hi, sweet." I snap gloves on over my hands and look for the source of the bleeding. "Can you tell me what happened."

"It hurts." She screams as my hand find her stomach.

I pull back and lift her soaked shirt from her body. I find her injury and it is a long abrasion the length of her side. I wash it out and numb it before checking the depth of the cut. It is not as long as I had original that it was and it didn't puncher any of her organs. I stop all the bleeding before stitching her back up. I bandage her side after I tie off my last stitch.

"How do you feel now?" I ask the girl watching as her vitals start to stable.

"But your Dauntless." She gasps looking at my bruised face and the crutches leaned against her bed.

"I'm Dauntless so I'm too stupid to be a doctor?" I snap.

"No! Its just your Dauntless. You beat not heal." She shivers in her bed.

"Is that so?" I walk away after grabbing my crutches. "What else do you need to see?"

...OOO...

A/N

Tell me what you think. I love reading each comment and PM.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I hope you lovelies are still loving this story as much as I am. I still own nothing but my OC's. Let me know what you think.

* * *

We walk out of Erudite towards our truck. Beck opens the back door for me to climb in. Hollis takes point guarding our area.

"Did you see how much blood she was losing. I thought she was going to die! Than calm as a worm she cleans her up and stitches her up. Fucking epic." Hollis says jumping into the driver seat. "What was that place anyway."

"It is where Jeanine has her up and coming doctor's train. They work on factionless because she feels like they are no to be missed if something goes wrong." I say with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"A worm?" Beck asks seating shotgun.

"Well yeah. Have you ever seen a worm worked up? Well besides on a hook than its all gyrating hell but you get what I mean right?" Hollis comments.

"How is it that I always forget that you were Amity?" Beck laughs as Hollis puts the truck into gear. "And you." He turns in his seat. "You are the Erudite Princess."

"Don't ever call me that again." I look into his eyes.

"Feisty little minx." Hollis laughs. "She put you in your place man."

The rest of the way to Dauntless I try to ignore the bantering of the two men but find it hard as they mention Eric's name.

"Can you believe that guy? Just was going to drop one of our new members. Do you know which one?" Hollis grips tighter on the steering wheel.

"No. But I did here that Eric beat the man half to death. He is now in Candor waiting trail in their hospital." Beck looks back at me. "Do you know?"

"And if I did?" I ask with a straight face.

"Ok I'm sorry for called you that." Beck pleaded.

These guys gossip more that old ladies. "It was me. I got drunk. He hit on me. I declined and he got angry."

"And Eric saved you right. Eric Coulter?" Hollis asked.

"That's the only one I know of." I look out the window glad to see we are nearing Dauntless.

* * *

Once we arrive back I am given the rest of the day off. I go back to the apartment to look through what we will need. I didn't see much last night or this morning but I hadn't truly be looking. I step off the elevator and make my way down the hall to apartment 8 when I notice the doors are numbered weird. My side of the hall has 3, 4, 5 and 8. While the other side has 6, 1, 2, and 7 in that order. I shake my head before continuing on.

I look around the kitchen for a coffee maker that I was sorely missing this morning. I find it in the cabinets under the sink. I put it in the counter knowing that it will be used everyday.

I go out on the balcony that over looks the pit. I am flabbergasted to see Eric on the balcony next to ours. "Are you stalking me?"

"No." He looks over at me.

Without another word I go through my apartment and to the door next to mine, apartment 5. I knock on the door and wait for Eric or someone else to open the door. I am not waiting long when the door is wrenched open by a aggravated Eric.

"What do you want, Princess?" He asks.

"Why are you here?" I demand.

"I live here." He smirks.

"Bullshit." He steps away from the door to show me an apartment much like my own but this one screams Eric. There is nothing personal anywhere that I can see. "You live next to me?" I turn and ask him.

"Yes." He stands in front of the closed door. "This is the leader living quarters, McKaven. When you took over the only doctor position you became head of the medical unit of Dauntless. That room goes with the position. As this one goes with mine. Max and Harrison are across the hall with Four and Tris and Rico. On this side is us and Tori and Maze."

"Oh." I slump against the wall behind me. "Sorry. I've been in a truck with Beck and Hollis for quiet a while today."

"Say no more. I know the both well." Eric says non to fondly. "You have blood on your neck."

"What?" I reach up to wipe away the blood but what my hand touches is dry. "It's not mine. It was a factionless girl. She lived."

Eric walks off to come back with a wash cloth. He cleans my neck before putting down the rag. "I bet you did great." He hasn't stepped back.

"I think I did." I nod trying to step back but of course I have the wall to my back.

He pushes my hair behind my ear before caressing my cheek and neck with the back of his hand. "Don't sell yourself short. You are a hard worker. Remember I have seen what you can do."

"Did you nearly kill that man from last night." I ask the question that has been burning a whole in me since Beck said something earlier.

Eric's hand tightens around my neck. "Now where did you hear that?"

I keep looking into his eyes. "Does it matter?"

He leans in close. His breath a whisper from my ear. "Yes." His lips brushing the shell of my ear. "Tell me who told you."

At the tone of his voice my legs seem not to want to hold me up. "Beck."

"Good girl." He kisses my throat and runs his hand to the nape of my neck. Twisting his hand into my hair. He takes my lips with his slowly deeping the kiss. Eric hikes my legs up and around his waist.

I shudder against him wanting more. Needing more. I open my mouth with a gasp. "Eric."

"That's it, Princess." He murmurs pulling me closer.

The name is like ice water in my veins. I push at him. "No. Put me down. This is wrong. Let me go." All at once I find my self looking up at his retreating back from the floor where I slide as he let go of me.

"Leave." He commands as he leaves the room.

I quickly leave letting the door close behind me as I go back to my own apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Sorry I haven't got this out sooner. I was wanting to get it out before Thanksgiving but my daughter was off school most of the week and I still have my son to take care of too. Plus my husband and I cooked this year and it takes a lot but it was fun. But no more excuses onto why you are really here.

* * *

I can't believe I did that. He was being so kind. So unlike himself and I ruined the moment. I just couldn't let the name drop. So many have said it as an insult but he didn't. It was said in an intimate moment but in a way that was worse. My father always called me that. I was his little princess. I didn't want that name to mean anything else but that. There is no way he is going to let me close again.

"Fuck!" I jam my hands through my hair ready to pull it out. Breath in, breath out. Control. I smooth my hands over my clothes before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

I step out feeling refreshed. No longer do I feel the factionless girl's blood on me but also the regret of walking away from Eric goes down the drain. It happened it is done. Something will come up of it or it won't.

I decide that I need to get my mind off of it so that is why I find myself a chair waiting for Bud to pierce my tongue in the tattoo parlor.

"Have you picked out the one you want?" Bud asks as he sets up.

"Yes." I sit it on his table. It is solid black with red writing that says Fuck Off.

"Someone make you mad?" He raises his brow.

"I will be working with the bitch that birthed me for the next few weeks."

"Say no more. Stick out your tongue."

* * *

Checking the list I made before I left the apartment I go shopping for the things that will be needed. Coffee, towels, soap, coffee, shampoo, conditioner, coffee, and some more clothes to start. Oh and creamer and sugar. I take a few trips to the apartments with the help of a very cute guy during the last. His name is Dex and he was a transfer the year before. I offer him a cup of coffee for his help and he declines to get to the control room his shift was about to start.

I walk him to the door after he puts the box of stuff from the home goods shop on the table. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Can't let a beautiful lady struggle so." He smirks. Almost but not quite like a certain man that has just walked out of his apartment.

Shit! Today just keeps getting better. What else could go wrong. Eric looks my way to see Dex step away from my door. So quickly I almost missed it a look of hurt goes across before his face before it is masked by rage. I blink and look away quickly hoping he just leaves. I try to laugh at Dex's joke but it comes out forced. "Thanks again of the help."

"It's all good. Maybe next time I can take you up on that coffee." Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric's hands ball into fist. "Bye doctor."

"Goodbye, Dex." I secretly hope he hurries up and leaves. As he does I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Just couldn't wait to get your hands on another man?" Eric asks his rage barely contained.

"I have no idea hat you are talking about." I take a step back into my apartment.

"Yes you do little girl." He continues to come forward as I back up. "Still running?"

I stop just inside the doorway. "No."

"It looks like you are running." He smirks and pushes me more into the room to shut the door behind him.

"Well I am not. What do you want?" I stand my ground even though I know he could just move me again.

"Why was there another man in your apartment?" His voice is calm but the muscles in is jaw betray his anger.

"He helped me with that box if you have to know." I point to the one that still sits on the table.

Eric's stormy eyes doesn't leave my face as he steps closer. "No other man comes here. No other man touches you. Ever since you fell onto the roof you have been mine. No one else." His face gets closer and closer as he bends to my height. His words whisper over my lips causing me to shiver. "Cold?"

"No." I breath. I want to rant and rave but I find that I don't mind. I . . .I want to be his and that scares me more than anything. I take a deep breath. Breathing in his wonderful sent. I need to step back. To get away from him but I can't. I am rooted to this spot.

I close my eyes as his large hand comes up to brush my hair from my face. "McKaven?"

"Hmm?" I look into his eyes again.

"I like the piercing." He runs his thump over my lip before claiming it with a kiss. But as quick as it starts it stops and he is out the door.

* * *

I unpack everything before Audi and Wes come back from their jobs. I jump as Audi dances in. She stops as she looks at me. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I pick up the towels and rags to take to the bathrooms.

"You are avoiding me aren't you?" Audi follows me.

"I have no idea what you mean." I continue to put things away.

"I'm not even Candor and I can see that is a lie. Why are you lying, Kave. I am your friend you can tell me." Audi asks as we walk back into the main room.

"Why was Eric in our apartment and is that his apartment that you went to earlier that is next door." Wes comes in demanding.

Audi's mouth drops open. "That is why you didn't want to tell me?" Her hands now cover her mouth.

"What does she mean, Kave?" Wes demands again.

"Yes he lives next door and yes I didn't want to talk about him being here but I won't keep it from you. Even though I want to. I respect the both of you too much." We sit together on the couch and I tell them everything.

"So you told him off right?" Audi asks.

"No. No I didn't." I shake my head.

"Why!" Wes tries to keep his cool.

"I'm okay with it." I whisper.

Wes looks into my eyes long and hard than nods his head. "Okay. We are here for you." He pulls me into a hug and Audi joins in.

* * *

As I lay down to my phone gives a beep.

_There is a man in your apartment. - E_

I text back. _He lives here, you know that._

_Yes but I don't have to like it. - E_

I shake my head. _Just because I didn't contradict what you said doesn't give you a reason to be an ass to my friend._

_I will try to be nice. - E_

_You don't know how._ I chuckle.

_Don't make me come and get you. - E_

_Goodnight Eric I have to be in Erudite early tomorrow. _I smile as I type.

_Sleep well. - E_

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoy. I own nothing besides my OC's.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I like writing it. I still own nothing besides my OC's. Thank you to all the favs, follows, reviews, and PMs. It makes my day.

* * *

After tossing and turning all night with visions of a large grey eyed leader morning comes way to soon. I slam my hand down on my alarm to stop it. Back to Erudite for another long day of training on things I have already learned. Hopefully today will be the last. As these past two weeks have showed me is that I didn't need the refresher course and that I'm better that I am no longer on crutches. Plus I found out my guards are friends of Eric's.

_*Flashback Begins*_

_I woke early the second morning of training and decide to go on down early. I walk out to the truck that was to take me back to Erudite to find Eric there talking to Beck and Hollis. What the fuck? Why is he here? I should have known he wouldn't let me go out with just anybody let alone two men. I try to get closer without being seen._

_"How did it go yesterday?" Eric's voice finally reach my ears._

_"She kicked ass in there." Hollis replies._

_"What did she have to do? She had blood on her when she got back." Eric looks down at his phone._

_"A factionless girl was cut open on her side. McKaven stitched her back up." Beck answers._

_"And the look on Jeanine's face priceless." Hollis laughs._

_"Still gossiping?" I say stepping around another truck. Beck and Hollis have the decency to look apologetic. "So everything from yesterday was a lie?" I look back and forth from my guards and my . . . something._

_"Well not all of it we knew more than we let on is all." Hollis tries to joke._

_"Is that all?" I tilt my head while looking into his eyes._

_"No, we are his friends. He said he only trusted us to keep you safe away from Dauntless when he couldn't be there." Hollis comes clean. "Now stop giving me that look."_

_"Thank you." I glare at Eric before climbing into the truck. "Well are you coming i have training that has to get done." I call out the window after they jut stand there gaping at me next to a smug Eric._

_*Flashback Ends*_

I get dressed before going down to the garage only to stop at my phone beeps in my hand.

_Max talked to Jeanine. This is your last day going to Erudite. Jeanine can't stall anymore. - E_

_Thanks I am beyond tried of Erudite._

I smile as I grab my jacket before stepping outside the apartment door to find Eric leaned up against the wall. "Always waiting now." Over the past two weeks we have slowly gotten closer with stolen kisses here or there. I find myself liking him more and more. I worry that the next time I take my fear landscape he will be in it and I've barely seen him with my training. I worry about how attached I will get to him when I'm back in Dauntless full time.

"Got to make sure our only doctor gets to her training on time." He smirks walking with me to the elevator.

"I have Beck and Hollis for that." I joke.

"No I gave you Beck and Hollis for that." He retorts.

"Oh you gave me pets!" I clap with sarcastic cheer. "They are potty trained right. Can't have a mess in the new apartment."

I shock Eric into a loud laugh as we walk through the pit bickering. All the members just sit and stare not quite believing their eyes. That their scary ass leader is laughing and not at the expense of someone else's pain and that the girl that he is with seems to be enjoying his company.

* * *

My last day in Erudite is the worst yet. Somehow there was an explosion in the Factionless district. No one knows how it happened but as soon as the patients started coming in I sent a text to Eric letting him know what has happened. Though he most likely already knows. After that Beck and Hollis stay closer than before. Around lunch I am beyond frustrated Jeanine is only letting in so many Factionless. She is determining which ones are allowed to come in. I get pissed and scream that I will take all the ones that she deems not fitting to come in. There are so many that have grave injuries that I loss two but out of the eleven that she turned away all the rest survive.

It is near midnight when I am finally done and covered in blood. I scrub my hands thankful I had a face guard which had to be cleaned off multiple times. I would hate to see what my clothes looked like. The black doesn't show the blood but in the places that aren't wet with blood is stiff from where it has dried. As I leave I tell the head nurse to sent the Factionless that Jeanine deems unworthy to come to Dauntless.

I get back to Dauntless with everyone waiting on me. At least the ones I care about. Wes and Audi stand in the garage waiting and with them is Eric. As I slide out of the truck they come rushing to me.

"What happen? Why are you back so late? Are you okay?" Questions are bombarded at me by Audi.

"Audi, calm down. I am alright. There was an explosion in the Factionless district I helped with the injured." I step back as she goes to hug me.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she pulls up short.

"You can't tell but I'm covered in blood. I would like a shower now than bed. I will tell you all about it tomorrow." I give them a weak smile. "Go have fun."

"Okay but you call if you need us." Wes says squeezing my hand gently before walking off with Audi in tow.

"I take it you didn't get my test?" Eric asks as he walks up.

"No I haven't looked at my phone since I sent you the test about the explosion. Do we know what happened?" I ask walking toward him.

"No, most of the ones that where there died or are the ones you worked on and from the word that I got they weren't up to talking." He wraps an arm around me.

"Eric I'm covered in blood." I try to push him away but he is a unmovable mountain.

"As long as your not the one hurt I don't mind a little blood." He says pulling me closer. I snuggle into him as we walk toward our apartments.

He stops me in between our doors. "Come lay down with me." My breath hitches as the words come from his mouth.

"What?" I can't seem to wrap my head around what he saying.

"Just to sleep. Nothing else." He steps closer boxing me in.

"I can't my friends will worry and I don't have anything to change into." I try to make an excuse even though I want nothing more than to have his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Go get some clothes and tell your friends your staying with me tonight." He quickly squashes the flimsy excuse.

"They are not home yet." I try one last time still not knowing why I am fighting him.

"Than leave a fucking note." He snarls as he has me pushed up against the wall.

I smile up at him, "and if I don't?"

His eyes flash dangerously as he leans down. His face is mere inches from mine. "I will lock you in my room before I go and get things for you. And I will leave the note and you don't want to know what I would write."

I step under his arm and into my apartment. "Be right out after I take a shower." I take a long shower trying to wash all the blood away. It seems like forever before the water finally turns clear. I get out and get dressed in what I would wear to bed, a tank and a pair of shorts that are a bit shorter than what I would like it to be but I can't sleep good with anything longer. I brush my teeth and hair but let it dry on its on. It would take too long to blow dry and I want to hurry up and go to Eric's. I grab a change of clothes for tomorrow before looking through drawers to find a pen and some paper to leave a note.

_Staying at Eric's tonight. Don't judge. Love you._

_\- Kave_

I leave it on the table before I make my way out the door to find Eric no longer in the hall. Well at least he trusted me to be out. I take a deep breath before knocking on his door. It is opened not but a moment later to Eric in low slung sleep pants. His chest is shaved clean with his tattoos on full show. I am glad that I hold my clothes otherwise I don't think I could stop myself from running them over his chest. "Come in, Dr Blaine." He takes a hand full of my long golden blond hair that is still wet from my shower and pulls me in. He kiss me softly while shutting the door. "Come with me I will show you where to put your things." He says quietly against my lips.

"Alright." I blindly follow him as he takes me to his room.

He opens a drawer of his dresser. "This is yours."

"I rank a drawer even though I live next door?" I joke putting my clothes inside.

"Yes." He brushes the hair back from my face before pulling me to his massive bed. He lays down first pulling me down with him. I snuggle into his warm chest with his heartbeat steady under my hand. He smooths my hair back and kisses me lightly on my head. "Go to sleep. You are safe here."

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I own nothing I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I wake up to a hand running through my hair. I look up into the grey eyes of the man that is partially beneath me. My cheeks flame up as I look away to have him gently turn my head to face him again. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know, its just that the only guy I have ever sleep with was Wes and he is like a brother to me. And you sir are not like a brother to me." I smirk at him and he lets out a low chuckle.

"Is that so?" His lips brush mine before he slides out from under me and gets out of bed. "Your phone has been going off for an hour."

I jump up and grab it. "Why didn't you tell me?" I stop and look up at him. "You have been awake for an hour."

"You were sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to walk you." He smiles before he walks into the en suite bathroom.

I shake my head before unlocking my phone to find that I have six missed calls with voice messages and sixteen text. I open the text to find that some were from yesterday while I was at work.

_I can't make it there myself. Stay safe and with B&amp;H. -E 07:47_

_Is everything okay over there? -E 09:22_

_Where are you?! -E 18:01_

_What is going on K? You should be home by now. -WES 18:02_

_It's late where are you? I'm worried.-AUDI 18:05_

_Answer your phone I want to know that you are alright. -E 20:25_

_Eric says your guards say that you are fine. I want to see for myself get home. -WES 21:40_

_Wes and Eric are freaking out and that is will your guards telling Eric that you are fine. Come home. -AUDI 22:12_

_Answer your damn phone! -E 23:30_

_I'm pissed and worried K. Answer the phone. -WES 23:31_

_GET HOME NOW! -E 00:00_

_Morning. Let me know that you are okay. Had me worried last night. - WES 05:00_

_Morning! Off to work drop by and see me if you can. I hate worrying. -AUDI 05:15_

_I'm at work but I would like to talk when you get a chance. -WES 05:30_

_Are you alive. Still no answer? -AUDI 05:45_

_Call me soon or I'm coming to get you! Please have clothes on. -WES 06:00_

I laugh at Wes's text before I open the missed calls and voice messages.

_It's Eric. I don't like you being there with everything going on. I wish that I could be there with you now but I am needed here. I told Beck and Hollis not to leave your side. Get home soon. - E 18:30_

_Kave, it's Wes. Please call me. I don't like you being where I can't see you when shit is going down. . .Stay safe. -WES 19:40_

_I am losing my patients. If I could get away I would be there myself dragging you back here. -E 21:00_

_Hey Kave, it's Audi. Wes and Eric are being unbarable please get home soon. Be safe. I'm worried about you and I hate that feeling. -AUDI 21:20_

_McKaven Blaine! your training ends at 18:00 sharp. That was hours ago. Why are you still in Erudite?! -WES 22:08_

_I am beyond pissed. Answer your phone or get home now! I don't give a fuck if Beck and Hollis say that you are fine. I want you in front of me so that I can see for my self that you are fine. - E 23:10_

By the end of the messages I find myself sitting on Eric's bed.

_I'm fine. I sleep in. Call or text me during your break we can have lunch. Love you. _I quickly send the text to both Audi and Wes before getting up and walking into the bathroom to find Eric standing at the sink shaving. "You could have woken me. My friends were worried."

He stops shaving to look at me. "You left a note right?"

"Yes." I lean against the doorway watching him.

"Well they knew were you where and that you are safe." He resumes shaving.

"They still don't trust you all that much." I tell him honestly.

"Its been two weeks they need to get used to us being together." He looks into my eyes through the mirror.

"Oh are we exclusive now? When did that happen?" I ask watching him as his eyes flash.

"The day you came barging into my home I remember telling you no other man goes in your apartment. No other man touches you. Ever since you fell onto the roof you have been mine. No one else." He is finished shaving and wipes his face clean before walking up to me.

He towers over me as I ask, "so what I'm your girlfriend now?" I narrow my eyes up at him.

He leans in close, "did you think different?"

"I didn't know what to think." I answer truthfully.

"Well now you know." He claims my mouth for a moment before I break the kiss. He narrows his eyes at me raising that one brow.

"I haven't brushed my teeth." I say behind my hand.

He smirks before stepping back. "All yours." For the first time I realize his hair is slicked back with water and now his gel and that the only thing that covers him is a towel slung around his waist. I slide back against the doorway taking him all in. I ball my hands behind my back as I wait for him to leave before remembering that my clothes are in his dresser. I slowly step out of the bathroom to grab them all the while Eric is watching me with darkened eyes. I get my clothes than return to the bathroom. Where he has of yet to leave. "You watched me." He says with his oh so sexy smirk.

"Not while you where in the shower." I demand.

"But you could have been." He walks toward me and I step away from the door as he comes closer. He stops in front of me and grabs me to him. "Don't keep me waiting to long." He kisses me thoroughly before walking from the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After I brush my teeth I change into a high waisted black knee length skirt with a zipper slit that goes up to my mid thigh and a off the shoulder fitted black crop top with long sleeves only an inch of my torso is showing. I step into my black and red ombre heels. I put a dash of makeup on after I brush out my long golden blond hair leaving it down so that is falls down my back close to my waist. It has grown out in the past few months that I have been in Dauntless.

I smooth my hand down my hair one last time before stepping out into Eric's bedroom. He isn't in his room so I walk out into the living room. I look around and still don;t see him but I notice that his balcony door is open. I step outside to find him leaning against the railing. He doesn't turn around as I walk next to him but he does pull me into his arms. He kissed my head as I tuck it his chest. "I need to get to work."

"I know. I will take you. Do you want breakfast first?" He looks down at me before stepping back. "My God." He breaths out. I blush and look away. "No don't look away. You are so beautiful."

I roll my eyes at him. "Take me to breakfast than take me to the infirmary."

He laughs. "You might be the only one that has ever asked me to take them to the infirmary."

I smile before I sober up. "I wasn't able to get anymore information from Erudite. Jeanine or one of her minions were always near. Plus I was more worried about getting through with it all and getting back home."

"I would never want you to in danger yourself. Even to get knowledge away from Jeanine." He grabs my face and pulls it close to his. His eyes are firce as he looks into my eyes. "Don't worry about Jeanine, Max and I are working on it. Just stay safe and away from her. I know how much you hate her so it shouldn't be hard. She isn't allowed here besides Visiting Day until you denied her. Let me keep you safe."

"You don't have to." I step closer to him.

"I need to protect you." He says forcibly.

"Why? I can protect myself!" Getting angry that he thinks I can't protect myself.

"I care about you! Alright! I care." He pulls me close to him. "I care for you like I have cared for no one else in my life. That is new for me so don't get upset or angry if I become to over protective. It's just that the first person to make me feel this way is a tiny, kind little thing that is so beautiful that it takes my breath away. I can't let you get hurt. Last night was torture and I have hated every minute of the last two weeks when you went for training. Anything could have happened. Anything!"

I wrap my arms around him. "I understand."

The fight leaves him as he wraps me tighter in his arms. "I can't lose you. I'm falling for you and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. Ever since I saw you at the choosing ceremony I just haven't been able to get you off my mind." He all but crushes me into him. "I won't let you go."

"I know." Is all I can say. There is no way I want this strong, sexy man to ever let me go. He has become my addiction.

* * *

During lunch I meet up with Audi and Wes and after a quick lunch where I fill them in on the past 24 hours we go into the tattoo parlor. Wes leaves to go back to the control room while Audi wants to look through some tattoos so that she can get one after work today. While she looks I go to the fear landscape. I have to see if he is in them. I go under and my first and second fear plays out unchanged but where I would normally wake up I don't. I am jerk into another fear a new on a third one. I close my eyes not wanting to see but force them open to see Eric on his knees in front of me. He looks up at me with his blazing grey eyes. "Stay strong, stay brave." Are his last words to me before he is shot his blood coating my face as I scream. I come back to screaming with tears down my face. I sink to my knees bending down as sobs rack my body.

My timer goes off signaling that I have to get back to work so I pick myself off the ground. I dust off before going to the infirmaries bathroom to freshen up. I send a text to Audi and Wes letting them know that I was back at work and I would see the at the tattoo parlor after my shirt. Even though I will be on call around the clock as the Erudite doctor was before me. Thankfully today was relatively quiet in the infirmary today. Stitching up a few busted brows and other minor injuries is all that comes in today. I make my way to the parlor to get the tattoos of my new fears. I can now get one for Audi as she gets her first tattoo done as I do. I get her name close to Wes's since they share the same fear with an added part of her tattoo which is a giant butterfly on her side. Tori asks why she got that and Audi tells her that the last night she was in Amity she went butterfly catching with her baby sister. One of her favorite moments there. As Tori inks it into her skin bud add a smaller version of it to my back next to her name. Than he begins the other tattoos I asked for a wrist and side hand tattoo that form into a L on my right arm. Now I have the words _My Addiction_ now proudly covered next to a tiny version of Eric's arm tattoo on the side of my hand with his name across my wrist.

"Wow, where everybody can see it. Well after you take the cover off of course." Audi says as we walk out. "I think the one you got for me is pretty hot. Was the fear for him bad?"

"Yeah. . .he dies at my feet with his blood all over me. I don't get a chance to stop it." She gives be a tight hug.

"Lets go to dinner Wes should be off now." Audi stays close to me as we walk toward the dinning hall.

* * *

A/N My longest yet! I loved writing this chapter hope you love reading it. Have a wonderful weekend! Let me know if there are any mistakes.

-Holly


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I own nothing but my OC's. Hope you enjoy! I promise that I will get to bring Jeanine down. Say patient with me. I just can't keep my mind off of writing sickeningly sweet scenes between them. This chapter is NOT appropriate for younger readers.

* * *

We have only been seated for a few short moments when the doors are thrown open and Eric stalks in with Wes not far behind. The entire dinning hall falls into a complete hush. They stop for a moment before Eric's eyes land on me and they narrow. His eyes never leaving mind he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Why is it that while I was in a meeting with all the other Faction leaders that all the Dauntless leaders get a ping on their phones that one of there members has gained another fear? And did you know that when I looked down at my phone that the name on my screen is none other than MY girlfriend. The very one that I took to work this very morning where she should have been unless she went to eat or home!" Eric's voice started out low but has slowly worked up to a bellow.

I blink up at him waiting for him to finish.

"Well what was so bad that made you go see if it would be a new fear? Was it the explosion in the Factionless?" He questions.

"No it was you." I answer quietly.

"Do what now?" His anger quickly turns to confusion.

"You ranked." I whisper looking down at my covered hand.

"The fuck I did! What do you mean?" He leans down close waiting on my answer.

"Your death is my new few." I look into his eyes begging him to understand. "I couldn't stop it. You died at my feet with your blood covering me."

He sits next to me pulling me close. "I'm not going anywhere." He picks up my hands. "What is this?"

"Another tattoo. I have another on my back too." I lean forward so that he can see the part of the bandage that pokes over my shirt in the back.

He lightly touches them both. "What are they?"

"My new fears. I finally have one for Audi now that she has a tattoo and I also have one for you." I nod at my hand still clasped in his hands. I give him a small smile. "I will show you tonight if you want me too after I take the bandages off."

His voice gets very low. "I would love too."

* * *

Dinner is finished on a lighter note before the four of us walk out of the dinning hall with all eyes on us most with the look of disbelief on their faces. Eric has his arm wrapped around my waist with me pulled tight to his side as we step onto the elevators that Four and Tris are already on. They keep silent but have confused looks on their faces. When we make it to the apartments I tell Eric I will join him in his in a few after a shower. Four and Tris giving us odd glances as they go into their apartment.

After I step out of the shower I find a message on my phone.

_Come when you are done. 3151986 -Eric_

I look at the text realizing he has given me his door code. I get dressed in a similar sleep outfit before getting a few different sets of clothes and leaving the apartment saying goodnight to Wes and Audi who are getting ready for a party in the pits that I decline to go to but promise to go with another night.

I punch in the code and the door unlocks. I step in and go put my clothes in my drawer. I decide to sit on his bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Which is where I am curled up as he comes out. He stops in the doorway taking in me curled up on his bed.

"Now that is a sight I will never tire of." His voice is low as he comes closer to the bed to sit at my feet. I crawl down to him and stop just inches away.

"Do you want to see them? I ask turning my back to him pulling up the back of my camisole. The three tattoos on my back in full display to his eyes. I feel his callus hands run gentle over my back than his lips as he leans down kissing each tattoo. As he pulls back I straiten my shirt and turn back towards him holding my right arm out to him wrist up. He traces his finger over his name and the smaller replica of his tattoo turning my hand to the side to see _My Addiction._

"Do you really believe that?" He asks kissing the new tattoo.

"Yes." I look into his eyes.

"Do I have your permission to put your name on me? Here." He runs his thumb over his name. "I want everyone to know that I belong to you."

I gasp. "Yes." I move forward running my hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders and into his hair. He pulls me into his lap claiming my lips in a passionate kiss, letting me feel how much I affect him.

"I am yours as much as you are mine." He breaks the kiss to say.

I gasp looking into his eyes moving on top of his lap, feeling him harden farther against my bottom. "Are you sure?" He asks seeming to be holding his breath.

"Yes. I want this, I want you. All of you." I stand on my knees on either side of his legs, my arms still around his neck. "I need you to know that I have never done this before." His eyes flash, pupils blown.

"Fuck!" He whispers into my into my neck. "You are going to be the death of me."

"That is illogical." I hold him to me. "I love you to much for that to ever happen."

"What did you say?" He demands pulling me away from him holding my face in his hands as I try to look away. "I love you." I whisper. He crushes me to him as he turns our bodies leaving me lying beneath him. He racks my shirt up to reveal my stomach to his roving eyes. "God, you are so beautiful." He breaths against me as he starts kissing his way up my stomach to were my shirt is bunched up. He grabs the bottom of my shirt pulling it up and off as we sit up. My torso bare to his burning gaze. Pulling me back to him he kissed up my neck to my ear, blowing gently. Causing me to shiver as he sinks his teeth in to the lobe of my ear. "I love you too."

I lean back looking into his eyes. They hide nothing as they blaze into mine. "I know I am a dick to others, but you, you I love." He lays me back down with him in between my legs sliding my shorts and panties off as he does. His eyes look wild as he watches me. I move against him, needing him. He grabs hold of my hips stilling me. "Fuck, McKaven! Stop before I embarrass myself."

"Doubtful." I pant. He leans back kicking off his sleep pants and boxers, his erection springing forward as if to reach out and touch me. Even with nothing to compare it with he seemed monstrous, to a point that frightens me "oh my." He chuckles lightly as he leans down, cupping my breast, brushes the nipple with his thumb. Dragging his rough palms down my taunt stomach, over the flare of my hips before his fingers dig in. Squeezing, lifting me to his ever descending mouth, his tongue stroking in long, slow licks, curling in, banishing any worries that started to take root in my head. "Ahhh..." I pant harder. "Eric!" I arch against him when he moves up to my breast, his mouth hot against my sensitive skin leaving a trail of warmth behind.

His muscles ripple and tense as he locks eyes with me as he presses into me. He breaks though my thin barrier stilling against me, letting me get used to he feel of him inside of me. He is slow, gentle, moving in my body, and hitting a spot that turned my moans into one long, high-pitched scream. I lose all control of my senses as he holds me close as his body freezes next to mine. Eric kisses my neck, sucking hard on the base of my throat before his teeth bringing blood as he bites into my exposed neck. He reaches over and touches his finger very delicately to the edge of the love bite quickly bruising, near my collarbone kissing ever so gently. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I lean in kissing him. I pull he down with me snuggling into his side before falling to sleep.

* * *

I wake up feeling like I have never felt before, loving every moment of it. I never want to forget this moment so I take a picture of myself with the cover pulled up over my chest before sending it to Eric. I hear a beep come from the bathroom followed by a loud outburst, "Fuck!" I smile as he come barreling out of the bathroom. "Morning." I stretch letting go of the cover. He groans coming to the end of the bed. Before he can climb into bed my phone goes off.

"All medical personal report to the infirmary immediately." An electronic voice comes from my phone.

I scramble out of bed grabbing the first thing my hands land on, my sleep shorts and Eric's shirt from his hands. Grabbing my military boots and socks I run from the room after kissing Eric goodbye and grabbing my phone. "Bye, babe, love you! See you later!" Calling out over my shoulder.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I own nothing other than my OC's.

* * *

I run to the elevator as the doors start to close just making it. Seeing that the button for the ground floor is already pushed I sit down my phone and boots to put on my socks hopping from one foot to the other. My phone rings as I get the first sock on, not looking I answer on speaker. "This is Kave."

"Hey babe, would you like me to bring you clothes to the infirmary?" Eric's amused voice comes over the speaker.

"No I have an extra set down there. If I get time I will just shower and change there. I will let you know what is going on when I talk to my nurses." Both socks down onto the boots.

"Did you need to leave half naked?" Eric huffs.

"At least I stopped to put clothes on before I left. I could have took that time to get coffee instead. You could bring me coffee." I finish lacing up my boots standing up looking into Four and Tris's shocked faces. "Shit." I whisper.

"What's wrong." Eric's voice becomes strained.

"That awkward moment when you realize you are not alone on the elevator." I smile at them and wave. "Morning!"

"Who is it?" Eric chuckles.

"Four and Tris." They give me pained smiles.

I turn off the speaker as his laughter fills the elevator.

* * *

I walk into the infirmary to find utter chaos, every personal I have is inside or still coming in. "What happened?"

"Dr. Blaine it is Max. His wife Mazikeen called us. He was fine yesterday until he came back from his last meeting with the other council." My head nurse Marlene informs me.

Walking over to where Max lays on a bed hooked up to oxygen as well as heart monitor, pulse ox, and blood pressure cuff with his hand clasped in his wife's hands. "How long has he been like this?" I ask her while checking him over.

"He had a severe headache last night and went to bed early, moments ago he woke me up shaking and having trouble breathing. I didn't know what to do so I asked our sons to help me get him down here." Mazikeen holds tight on his hand. "Don't let him die. Please I still need him."

"I will do everything in my power to help him." Turning to Marlene, "I need a full work up of his blood. This could be a poisoning. We need to know which one to get the antidote administered right away."

"Yes, doctor." She runs off to get the needed vial and reader. Thankfully we had such a slow day yesterday so that I was able to give additional training to my staff. With the state of the art equipment I have everything here that I need to help Max if he is still able to be saved.

"Have you completed your training yet?"

"I have. Yesterday was my first day. It gave me a chance to train the staff here."

"Do you really think it is poisoning?"

"Yes but I won't know until I get the blood test. Has he been losing consciousness long?"

"Just as we were coming up."

"Mom, yours and dad's phones have been blowing up. Mainly from Eric." A voice calls, I turn to see a younger version of Max walk into the room.

"Alec, thank you." She takes both phones as one starts to ring.

Just then Eric comes into the room with a large cup of coffee in one hand with the other pressed to his ear. The phone in Mazikeen's hand rings again, Eric's eyes snapping to it.

"What is going on?" He hands me the coffee walking over to Mazikeen and Alec.

"Max got sick last night." Mazikeen tells him. "McKaven thinks that it is poison."

"The symptoms fit." I take the vial from Marlene as well as the hand held reader from her hands, "thanks." I grab a syringe and take the blood that I need before sliding it into the reader. Moments later a ping is heard through the room. Aspirin overdose flashes over the screen. I bow my head and give a sigh of relief. It could have been much worse. "Flush his system than administer charcoal. What ever is pumped from his system send to our lab I want to look over it. Aspirin poisoning happens quickly I want to find out why it didn't. Keep him hooked to the machines and keep giving him fluids." I look to Mazikeen. "Did he take anything for his headache last night?"

"No he doesn't feel like its Dauntless enough to take an aspirin." Mazikeen looks confused.

"That is what I thought. My father was the same way, even in Erudite." I look through Max's file. It is short, yearly physicals but he hasn't came in for any other problems. I open up the other family members files. Aspirin is not listed in any of them. I look up at Eric who still stands by Alec. "Did he ingest anything yesterday?"

"Yes a cup of coffee that he brought with him to the meeting." Eric narrows his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"If he didn't take the aspirin someone else had to of given it to him." Marlene comes into the room with an orderly with the stomach pump and charcoal. "Marlene was his body checked for patches? It says here that he gets a nicotine patch. It could have been tampered with."

"Someone poisoned him on purpose?" Alec yells his hands balled into fists.

"I think so." I step back letting Marlene work. I feel familiar hands on my back. "Thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure, can't have my girl go without her coffee all day." He wraps his arms around me tight, I lean into him with my head on his shoulder. "I need to get to work."

"I know so do I. But I think I will finish this than take my shower. Max should be just fine. I will let you know what I find out." I turn around and give him a kiss before going into my office.

* * *

A/N Next chapter we find out what happened to Max. Let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I own nothing besides my OC's. If any of the scientific procedures are not accurate I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

I sit in the small lab in Dauntless with the contents from Max's stomach in front of me. Nothing, there is nothing but bile. I take a swap of it before putting it in the tester. While it runs I get the nicotine patch that Marlene has taken from Max to test. Clipping a small part of it off I soak it in a solution to break up the chemicals to get a good read from. Once the second test is running I wait as the first can do its work, going into the infirmary to check on Max and any other patient my need me. Knocking I peek in at Max and find him awake and talking to Mazikeen in hush tones. He looks up catching my eye, "do you need anything?"

"Have you found anything more out?" He sits up farther in bed.

"Not yet, I have to test running. The results should point me in a good direction as where to go next." I tell him stepping farther into the room.

"When can I get out?" Max tries to stand but Mazikeen keeps him down with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Not until tonight." Crossing my arms. "I want to monitor you though the day and if all goes well you will be sleeping in your own bed tonight."

"Just as stubborn as your father." Max shakes his head.

Mazikeen gasps, "Your Alec's daughter?"

"Yes." I smile.

"I should have known, those eyes. Only Blaines' have those eyes." Mazikeen shakes her head. "I'm so sorry for your father. He was a brave man."

"I know and I thank you." I wrap my arms around myself. "I honor him by using the name he chose for me."

"Max has told me about you. I just never put a face to the name." She gets up and gives me a quick hug before going back to Max.

"Well it is good to finally good to see you, Mazikeen." I step back to the door.

"Maze, please." She smiles.

"Than please call me Kave. I will let you have your privacy. Let someone know if you need anything." I wave before leaving the room. Once in the hallway I take a deep breath before going back to the lab. Both tests have had time to finish. The contents of his stomach show nothing of interest but the patch shows trace levels of aspirin. I call Eric.

"Eric." His gruff voice comes over the phone.

"Is that how you talk to a lady?" I joke.

"Baby, what is it? Is Max okay?" His voice takes on a layer of concern.

"He is fine I just checked up on him. He is awake talking to Maze." I look back down at the lab work ups. "Max's nicotine patch was tampered with."

"How so?" Eric is back to being gruff.

"Aspirin was found on it where there shouldn't have been." I tell him calmly. "Do you want to be with me when I tell them?"

"Fuck, yeah I am on my way." Eric ends the call.

True to his word Eric walks in moments later pulling me into a kiss. Knocking once again on his door I walk in this time with Eric at my side.

"How is everything going?" Max asks the youngest leader.

"No problems besides you being in here." Eric answers.

"Than why do I have the displeasure of having your ugly mug at my bed side?" Max jokes as he looks from Eric to me. "What's the news, Kave."

"Your patch was tainted. It was dosed with aspirin. I am starting an investigation on what happened with the help of Eric." I tell them my findings.

"Keep me informed." Max says looking years older.

* * *

During my lunch break I grab a burger from the dinning hall before going to the tattoo parlor. Eric is there on his tablet with his phone pressed to his ear. "I don't want to hear any excuses! Give me the name of the messenger that delivered the last batch of medication to Dauntless. With holding this knowledge is against the plea Erudite took with the fall out from four years ago. Not another word besides the names of everyone with access to the medication department as well as the messenger that delivered lot #839220." He pauses a moment flicking through something on his tablet. "Don't bullshit me, Jeanine, you know everything that happens in Erudite."

I narrow my eyes at her name and walk up behind Eric, laying my hands on his shoulders. I notice Tori for the first time inking my name into his arm. "You really did it."

_"Was that my daughter's voice?" _I heard over the phone.

Eric smirks up at me. "Jeanine the last I heard was that your child disowned you. And my girlfriend is none of your business. I want those names Jeanine. One hour is all you have before I turn you over to Jack for trial. Dauntless refuses to play your games this time." Eric ended the call before turning more to Tori. "All done?"

"Yep. You know what to do." She puts a cover over his tattoo before getting up to clean up. "McKaven, Bud has what you ordered in the back. I will get it."

"What did you order." Eric gets up pulling me in, kissing the bruise he left on my neck.

"Here you are." Tori came back holding a clear case with a tongue ring inside. It is black the last but the word is different. I turn away from Eric to change it out in the mirror. I stick my tongue out at him. The word _HIS_ proudly written in the center of the circle stud.

"Fuck." Eric pulls me out of the parlor. "Take it out of my points."

"She already paid for it!" Tori yelled at our retreating backs.

I pull Eric to a stop. "I have to get back to work. Plus we have to find out who did this to Max."

He puts his head to mine. "I know. See you tonight?" I nod as he gives me a kiss before stating to walking away. He stops as his phone rings. "Do you have the names now, Jeanine?"

* * *

A/N In my mind for this story Eric and Max never helped Jeanine. They just played along enough to get evidence to stop it. They stopped the first war but Jeanine has something new up her sleeve. Let me know what you think. I only own my OC's and story twists.


End file.
